


How My Grandparents Met

by LittleSwanLover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Regina likes it that way, Banter, Cover Art, Emma runs her mouth, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hope, Leather Jackets, Lucy has a big imagination, Lucy plays matchmaker, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Some angst, Soul Bond, SwanQueen all the way, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSwanLover/pseuds/LittleSwanLover
Summary: Regina meets a curious blonde stranger when she picks up her granddaughter from dance class.OrWhere Emma wonders what kind of panties the woman in black leather is wearing.Rated E - for language and explicit sex in later chapter.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I have had this in my head for ages. SwanQueen

Lucy stood outside huddled right up to the brick wall next to her dance studio under the overhang of the roof. She edged her pink rubber boots back away from the splash of rain pouring buckets over the side of the building. Cold and wet she hugged herself over the book she had tucked up under her coat as she sighed. When she had gotten off the bus and tried the door of the ballet studio she saw the sign in the window that it was closed due to a roof leak.

She had also forgotten her phone at home. The one Regina insisted she carry. It was only programmed with a few numbers and she couldn’t do much with it besides call her Aunt Ruby or Regina or 911. When she had first unwrapped the box a few weeks ago she had thought it was a real phone, but it was one of ones parents got their kids to keep track of them. Lucy had rolled her eyes at the gift at the time and then was promptly reminded why it was being given to begin with.

She guessed she deserved a gift like that even if it didn’t come from her parents. Her parents had been missing for nearly six months. Regina was trying to make up for them not being here, but it wasn’t the same at all. Not like before when they had all be together. She sucked in her bottom lip as her eyes burned from memory. One morning her parents had dropped her off at Regina’s for the weekend and had not come back to pick her up. They were supposed to go to Maine for a second honeymoon, but never made it according to the police.

They had just disappeared.

No car was spotted or found and no trace left behind. As if by magic. She suspected as much. Her dad and mom were both big into fantasy books and movies like she was. It was like a portal had opened up somewhere and sucked them in. Like in her book. Lucy held onto this idea with a fierceness that no one else believed. Regina tried to tell her how it ‘really’ was, but Lucy didn’t believe the worst was possible. Her parents had to be out there somewhere trying to get home to her. Something in her heart of hearts told her that this kind of magic was really possible.

She just wasn’t sure how yet. But the book was helping. It had appeared in her closet a few months after her parents disappeared. It was full of stories about a land far, far away filled with castles, dragons, witches, and magic. The characters even kind of looked like some people she knew too. Sort of. Her parents would have liked the book. Lucy sniffed once.

 And like she had been doing since the day they had gone missing she pushed back her tears. Dad said it was okay to cry, but without him and Mom here to say those words Lucy didn’t feel like she could go there. Scared that if she did she wouldn’t be able to stop.

Shaking her head she wondered what time it was and wished she had her phone to look. Skipping school a few days before the phone gift to catch a bus from Boston to Storybrooke, Maine without telling anyone had been a step too far over the line. That conversation with Regina after she had been found by the cops had not been fun at all. She wrinkled her nose over how worried Regina had been. She tried to step back another inch as a car took the corner quickly and splashed water on her tights. Now the inside of her boots were squishy. Great.

“Hey kid?”

Startled, Lucy took a step sideways nearly getting her head soaked under the gutter spout overhead. A woman with a ponytail and plaid over shirt was waving to her from the doorway of the bar. She looked around and then pointed to herself. “Me?” A grin bloomed on the woman’s face.

“No, the other kid getting soaked in the rain next to you. Yes you. Are you okay?”

“What time is it?” Lucy avoided the question with a question. She was not sure what she felt at this point.

“About 6:20.”

Ten minutes left then. “I’m waiting for my ride.”

That smile got bigger as if that idea were highly entertaining. “In the rain?”

Lucy pointed to the studio door. “My class got canceled and I forgot my phone.”

“You can wait in here if you want. Bars nearly empty and it’s warmer than out here.”

“No thanks.” She had been given the stranger talk more than once and did not want a repeat. The blonde seemed nice enough, but just in case she shook her head. The bar door closed then and Lucy started to regret turning down the offer. She was getting really cold. The door opened a moment later though and she watched curiously as the woman come outside and stood a few feet away from her. The rain was finally starting to slow down.

“At least wear this.”

A red leather jacket was held out and Lucy stared at it before the woman wrapped it around her shoulders. “Um, thanks...”

The blonde pointed up to the neon sign over the door.

“Thanks _Emma_. I’m Lucy.” She read the name flashing in red above again liking the sound of it and smiled back relaxing a little. Her fingertips peeked out from inside the warm jacket and rubbed the softness of the leather. Regina had a jacket kind of like this, but it was black with roses embroidered on the sleeves. She used to love to play dress up in it when she had been younger.

“So when is your ride supposed to be here?”

“Regina picks me up right at 6:30.”

Emma leaned her elbows back against the window sill as she crossed her feet at the ankle. “She your sister?”

“No. My grandma.” That seemed to amuse the woman.

“You call your grandma by her first name?”

Lucy shrugged. “Sometimes.” That was a story she didn’t want to go into the why of just now. She looked out into the busy street. “But mostly she’s just G’ma.” She wasn’t sure what it was about this woman that had her opening up at all. She felt familiar in a way she couldn’t quite place. “When I was little I never could say Grandma right and it just came out like that.” Then curious. “You own this place?”

“Since I could walk.” Emma beamed at the look of disbelief. “Seriously I have. My dad used to, but was in a coma since I was a baby, but later on he—“

“That’s a long time.”

”Yeah well... He always meant for me to have it when he couldn’t take care of it anymore. At least that’s how the story goes. My Mom has kept it up until I was old enough to take it over.”

“That’s neat. Not about your dad I mean, but the story behind it.”

“I have a thing for stories. Fantasy especially,” Emma nodded to the jacket where a white book was hiding. “Seems like you like stories too.”

“My dad did. It was kind of our thing.” Lucy carefully brought her storybook out from under the jacket and ran her fingers over the worn cover. The rain had all but stopped now and she didn’t feel the need to keep it tucked under her coat anymore.

“Was?”

“He and my Mom went on a trip, but they haven’t come back yet.” That was easier to say that than the rest of the truth. “I’m staying with my G’ma for now.”

“You sound like you miss them a lot.”

“I do. They’ve been gone a long time, but they will come back soon.” Hope spoke clearly in her tone. “For now it’s just us and my Aunt Ruby.”

“Do you get to hang out with her a lot?”

“She works all the time at the diner on 12th, but sometimes I stop by there on my way to dance to say hi. She always sneaks me treats.”

“Granny’s diner?”

Lucy nodded.

“Ruby Lucas?”

Another little nod.

“It’s a small world. I think I know your Aunt Ruby. She’s the tall red head that comes here sometimes on the weekends to play pool. She trades me a burger and fries for a round each Saturday night.”

“We have a pool table in the basement of our apartment building. She’s teaching me how to play, but I’m not as good as she is. G’ma is better than both of us. No one can beat her.” The sound of a motor bike came into ear shot and Lucy stood up on tip toe to see over the top of a stopped truck at a red light down the street.

In disbelief. “Don’t tell me your grandma plays pool and rides a Harley?”

“No. She has a BMW, but one of the vintage ones with a side car for me.” Lucy giggled at the gaping pink mouth she was not expecting. The sound got louder and she pointed. “That’s her.”

:::

Emma thought the kid had been pulling her leg until a black 1965 BMW motor bike complete with side car pulled up to a stop right in front of them. The rider was clad head to toe in black. Jeans and knee high boots with a padded leather rider jacket and full face helmet. Curves in all the right places, too. She straightened up the moment that full face helmet came off revealing dark wild curls, red lips, and a pair of curious amber eyes giving her a once over. Emma wasn’t sure what she had been expecting Lucy’s grandma to look like, but she wasn’t expecting to experience a GILF moment.

Fuck. This woman was gorgeous. And starring daggers right at her before those eyes shifted to something softer when they fell on Lucy, but only just.

“Lucy, we’ve talked about this.” Gesturing to the blonde and waving the kid over.

“But she’s nice G’ma and Emma was only keeping me company since the studio was closed.”

The kid went on to explain about the roof and the rain, but the dark woman did not seem keen on excuses, Emma thought. Then those sharp eyes were back on her. She grinned tightly, giving a small wave. “Hi.” She stuck her hand out. “I’m Emma Swan.”

“So I gathered.” Regina nodded to the neon sign and raised a brow back at Lucy. “Why didn’t you call me if your class was canceled?”

“I forgot my phone.”

And Emma wondered how it was possible for that brow to get any higher. Thinking the kid was in deep, she interjected. “She stayed right here waiting for you though. I saw her from the window and was watching her for a while before I came out to make sure she was not any type of trouble. We just talked a little about her book and stuff while we waited for you. No big deal.” But those amber eyes flashing at her said it might just be a big deal in a way she did not understand.

“Lucy, give me the jacket and get in the side car. Helmet up please.” Regina said and nodded to the bike behind her.

The kid’s shoulders slumped, but Lucy shrugged off the red leather, handing it over and went to do as asked.

“Your jacket Miss Swan.” Regina held it out as Emma reached. Their fingers brushed and she felt it again. That familiar tingle shot right up her spine from her core. She thought maybe Regina felt it too, but the brunette was giving no such hint away.

Emma sighed. “I haven’t been called that since the nuns in my private school days and I’d like to keep it that way.” She tried for humor, but it wasn’t having the desired effect. There was a hint of something that crossed Regina’s eyes. Annoyance for sure, maybe even slight amusement, but something else too she couldn’t put her finger on. It felt familiar in a way that made her nipples harden under her shirt. And made her stutter like an idiot. “I m-mean it’s just Emma.”

“Just Emma, then. Thank you for watching out for her, but I will decide what is a big deal and what is not in regards to Lucy.”

“She didn’t mean it like that.” The kid jumped in and Emma found her heart warming at the attempt to defend her.

“It’s cool kid. She’s right.” Emma stuck her hands up in a pacifying gesture. Then spoke quieter so only Regina could hear her. “Look I was just trying to help. Don’t get your grandma panties in a twist over someone trying to be nice.” Then she winced when dark eyes grew wide at her comment. _‘Shit. Did I say that out loud? Now she looks pissed.’_ Something about this woman made her stick her foot in her mouth and her brain to fritz out.

Then Regina stepped closer and right into her personal space. Pupils dilated and Emma found herself holding her breath. Waiting and waiting until those lips parted to rip her apart like she deserved to be. But that look swiftly changed for the mysterious one from before she didn’t have a word for.

A near whisper. “And wouldn’t you like to know just what kind of panties I wear.” Not even a question. “Isn’t that right Emma?” Red lips curled up into a smile Emma could only describe as deliciously evil. She was sure she had soaked her own panties twice over by now.

And then Regina laughed. A bright music to fill her ears. It was beautiful. Like all the right sounds found a home right in Emma’s ear. ‘ _Fuck me. God, I wish she would fuck me.’_

Then boots were stepping away and that helmet was going back on and that full red smile was hidden behind a black visor. Regina went back to the bike and after making sure the kid was strapped in she looked back over her shoulder once more. Emma could have sworn she saw a chin dip in acknowledgement as the engine was revved once and they eased off into traffic.

Lucy turned to wave at her and Emma did the same in return. Hot and more than bothered now Emma sighed and was about to go back into the bar when she noticed it. A small pink backpack tucked into the curb. _‘The kid must have dropped it,_ ’ she thought as she picked it up by the strap. A piece of notebook paper with her name on it was coming out of the top zipper. Emma took it out and read it. A phone number was scrawled in loopy handwriting with Regina’s name underneath. Clever kid.

Emma smiled. Maybe she would find out just what kind of panties were under those black jeans after all.


	2. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – You are all so kind and amazing! Thank you for your encouragement, reviews, and kudos. I was not expecting such a response to this fic and only meant this to be a one shot. This is the problem I have with one shots; they never end up being that for me. The characters always get a life of their own.
> 
> Who am I to deny you your fill of SwanQueen bliss? So here is the more you have been asking for. This will be a shorter story than most of my works with about 8 short chapters—including the epilogue. Plenty of banter and build up before our ladies connect. Mild angst throughout with plenty of fluff and humor to balance. Sex will happen, but appetizers and main course first before dessert!
> 
> There will be twice a week posts Wednesday and Saturday until it’s done.

**Chapter 2**

**The Call**

**:::::::::::::**

“Alright sweetie. Boots and coat off. Shower and—”

“Pajamas. I know the drill Regina.” Lucy finished knowingly as she shrugged off her coat in the entryway of their apartment. Sitting on the floor, she tugged off her wet boots and socks as Regina hung up the coats. She had been living here long enough to have this routine down to a science. It never used to be this way when she visited before her parents disappeared. She thought about this as she stood up, balling her socks into her fist.

“For a moment there outside at the bar when you called me G’ma I actually thought we were getting back to normal Lucy.”

Lucy shrugged as her face warmed over the comment. Regina didn’t even try to hide the hurt in that tone this time like she usually did. Normal didn’t exist anymore. For a moment when they had been standing outside the bar, she had let that affection slip out. It seemed to help keep Regina from tearing Emma’s head off. There was something about the way those two had looked at each other on the curb that made her _accidentally_ leave her backpack behind. She liked Emma and thought maybe in a strange way Regina might too. Lucy bent and picked up her story book from where she had set it on the floor. She felt those eyes on her and the book as she tried to edge along the hall way towards the bathroom. Right now Regina looked like the Queen in her book whenever another character called her evil.

“Maybe we should have our talk first before you shower.”

Little shoulders dropped and Lucy groaned when a dark brow arched. She remembered the first time she realized where her dad had gotten that talent from and it made her tummy flutter now as it had then. “I don’t need to talk like that.”

“And that tone is telling me otherwise Lucia.” Arms crossed.

“You’re doing it again.” Lucy pointed to the crossed arms and the quizzical look she was under for her gesture. “And only Dad calls me Lucia when he’s worried about me.”

Whenever Regina tried to talk to her in _that_ way; like her Mom and Dad used to when she was hurting over something it brought up too many memories of her parents. Regina was not her parent. She was supposed to be G’ma, but right now she wasn’t the G’ma she had grown up with. The fun wild card that used to make her laugh so hard milk would come out of her nose. The one who loaded her up on sugar and took her shopping for anything and everything she could want. The one who told the best stories and let her get away with things her parents never did. G’ma was gone like her parents were gone. And Regina was here. Someone who cared if she brushed her teeth, didn’t eat her vegetables or ate too much sugar and did her homework on time. Somehow somewhere between when her parents disappeared and now, her G’ma had gone away too.

And she had no idea what to make of that.

Regina dropped her arms with a sigh, softening. “I’m just trying to understand why you insist on using my first name.” She took a step closer and leaned down.

When those concerned eyes came level with hers and those warm hands found her shoulders Lucy almost gave in. But the flash of G’ma that was just there before was not looking at her anymore and those eyes shifted. “I’m cold. I want a shower to warm up.” And those hands squeezed her shoulders gently before dropping against black jeans as Regina straightened up.

:::

A deep sigh and Regina gave a nod toward the hallway. “We’ll try again a little later then. Dinner will be soon. Don’t take too long.”

Regina watched Lucy go with a heavy heart as a wet heat pushed up behind her eyes. The one G’ma she had gotten outside of the bar was the first in over two months. Less and less and farther in between that affection came from Lucy. She missed it. She missed the lighthearted little girl that was her granddaughter. And she missed her son and Jacinda; a wide gaping hole where the other half of her heart should be.

With another sigh she went down the hall to the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out the left over casserole she had made last night to begin heating it up. The water turning on down the hall drew her mind back to the present but only for a moment as she eyed the pictures on the wall of the dining room. Several with her and Henry as a kid progressed from one side to the other to include Jacinda and Lucy against the brick wall; a timeline she wished she could go back in.

She moved across the room to get a closer look at her favorite. One of her and four year old Lucy sitting on her motorcycle outside of Queen’s Customs bike shop in a posed shot. The photographer had captured her in an open mouthed laugh with a giggling Lucy tucked against her stomach as the bike rumbled under them. Lucy used to call them big girl bikes instead of motorcycles. Lucy used to say a lot of things she didn’t anymore.

The timer beeping drew her back to the kitchen. As she removed the casserole from the oven, Lucy came around the corner in a pair of pink flannel PJs and slippers. “We need forks and plates Luce.” Regina pointed to the table as her cell phone rang. Setting the oven mitts aside she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Seeing the unknown number she promptly pressed ignore and then sent a quick text to Ruby canceling their movie night. She needed to try talking to Lucy again without any distractions. Grabbing some napkins, Regina set her phone on the counter on her way to join Lucy at the table.

 

::::::::::::::::::

 

Emma stared at her phone. The call had gone to voicemail and she stayed on the line listening to the deep husk of a woman’s voice;

_“If you are calling about a custom restoration or paint job, call the shop line during business hours; 617-555-5755. If you are a telemarketer asshole I am on the do not call list for a reason. If you are anyone else who matters you know who you have reached. Leave me a message.”_

That voice Emma wished was whispering much more than ‘leave me a message’ in her ear gave way to a beep. A beep in prompt for her message and Emma jumped fumbling with what to say.

“Um… Hi it’s Emma Swan… We met outside my bar earlier… We talked about your panties and…” Shit fuck. She slapped her hand over her forehead for sounding like such a cliché college pick up line. “Look, um, I have something of your granddaughter’s. She left her backpack outside of the bar and I just wanted to return it. So feel free to call me back or stop by the bar to get it whenever…” She pulled the phone away and stared at the screen for a moment before pressing the end call button. _‘Smooth Swan. Real fucking smooth. No wonder you’re still single.’_ She rolled her eyes at herself as she put her phone back in her pocket and left the small back office of the bar.

Since the rain had stopped the bar had begun to fill up with its normal Friday night crowd. A mix of Pearl Jam and Nirvana was streaming through the speakers at a conversational level as friends gathered to watch the few sports games that were streaming on the TV’s in one corner of the bar. The pool tables were full already and Emma went behind the counter to help her staff with drinks as she watched the usual crowd begin to mingle. Soon she lost herself from worrying about her phone message in mindless conversation and corny jokes from patrons at the counter as she bussed tables and filled orders. This was her element, a busy casual night at _Emma’s_ neighborhood hangout.

The bar was kind of a hole in the wall, but a well cared for family owned one that was only advertised by word of mouth. Her parents had put everything they had into opening it well over thirty years ago. It wasn’t making her rich by any means, but it paid the bills and gave the neighborhood she grew up in a common gathering place. One she was slowing making more and more of her own with creative bar theme nights and adding her own personal touch in decor; like the pride flag hanging over the little empty stage.

“Earth to Swan.”

Emma turned around from polishing the glasses behind the bar and grinned. Ruby held up a Granny’s take out bag complete with milkshake.

“God I love you!” Emma reached for the bag and immediately took out a handful of fries to stuff in her mouth.

“Said every woman ever when I’ve offered to feed them.” Ruby rolled her eyes fondly and sat down on an empty stool.

Emma rolled up the bag of food and stashed it under the counter before going to wash her hands. Drying them quickly she reached for a beer glass and filled it with a red ale.

“Thanks.” Ruby took a long drink. “I needed that. Granny rode my ass today.”

“But I thought you liked having your ass rode.” Emma threw her head back and laughed as Ruby’s beer nearly came out of her nose. It was no secret Ruby didn’t often leave her bar alone.

“Bad visual Swan.”

“Seemed pretty funny to me.”

“Since when is having a sex life a crime?”

“Since you think my lack of one is.” Emma casually leaned against the bar and took a sip of the milkshake. “What brings you by tonight anyway? I wasn’t expecting you until Saturday.”

“My best friend canceled our weekly movie night and I didn’t want to sit at home.”

“Bummer.”

“It’s cool. She’s got a lot going on right now.”

Then curious Emma wondered aloud. “Is this friend’s name Regina by any chance?” While she and Ruby were not friend—friends per-say, Ruby was one of the long standing customers who knew more than most about her. Not that she shared the details of her life with just anyone, but Ruby was one that was easy to talk to.

Ruby set down her empty drink and leaned in closer. “Since I know you are not psychic how did you know her name?”

Emma grabbed the glass to bus it and got a new one as she filled Ruby in on the evening with the kid and the backpack, complete with the panty comment.

“You actually said _that_ to her?” Ruby’s jaw dropped. Then she whistled. “And you’re still alive? Damn Swan. You are so lucky she didn’t rip your heart out and step on it. She’s known as The Queen for a reason.”

Shrugging, Emma took another sip of her shake, letting the cold creaminess sit in her mouth as her cheeks flushed warmly. “It wasn’t my finest moment.”

“Wait… you like her don’t you.”

Then bright red her cheeks flamed. “Maaaybee.” Said around the straw as she slurped.

Ruby’s hands slapped the counter as she let out a “whoop” that turned more than a few heads. “You are smitten! Okay we have to hook you two up. She totally needs someone like you in her life.”

Redder still. “Someone like me?”

“Like whose funny, open, and grounded. Someone who will call her on her bullshit and can keep up with her wit. She used to be such a free spirit, but stuffs changed and she’s had a lot of hard life shit to deal with lately. It’s changed her.”

“The kid mentioned something about her parents not being around.” Emma prompted and saw by the seriously sad look crossing Ruby’s face that this was the hard life shit she had meant.

“Yeah, her son and his wife have been missing for half a year. Just disappeared. Regina and Lucy were supposed to have a girl’s weekend and then it turned into a nightmare they are still living.” Ruby shrugged. “But that’s Regina’s story to tell. I’ve already said more than I should. She’s kind of big on privacy and keeping people at arm’s length.”

“I got that vibe loud and clear.” Emma agreed, remembering the shielded way those amber eyes had assessed her. She fingered the silver swan necklace at her throat. “Do you really think I’d have a shot with her?”

Ruby set down her drink with a knowing smirk. “The fact that you got away with saying what you did unscathed _and_ you got her to laugh is a hell of a lot further than anyone I’ve know has gotten. Double points that Lucy seems to like you, too. That kid comes first in her world.”

“I wasn’t even trying to get close to her.”

“Exactly. She gets them often enough that Regina can smell a pick up line from a mile away and someone trying to bullshit her from even further.” Red brows quirked up. “One of her many talents.”

Emma licked the cream from her bottom lip. “What kind of talents?”

“You’ll have to call her again to find out, won’t you?”

:::

Regina pushed the food around on her plate as she watched Lucy do the same across the table from her. An occasional bite made it in each of their mouths every other minute. Finally Regina pushed her plate away and sat back. She took a sip of her wine, swirling it in the glass as she thought about the evening. The matter of Lucy forgetting her phone, in particular came to mind. That conversation was not going to be pleasant, but none of the ones where she was put a position to redirect Lucy were. She didn’t like it, but like it or not this had become her role.

A yawn sounding across the table interrupted her thoughts. Regina glanced at the clock noting the hour. “Do you have any homework?”

Lucy wiggled in her chair and stabbed at the casserole without actually bringing anything to her mouth. “Some.”

“Try and finish up then. Five more bites and go start your homework. It’s getting late.” Regina stood and took her plate to the counter, beginning to fill the sink with hot water to soak the dishes.

“I’m full and I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Three bites.” Regina compromised and added a squirt of soap to the filling sink. “And, you’ll do it tonight. Besides tomorrow you’ll be very busy helping me.”

Lucy sighed dramatically as she leaned back in the chair. “Let me guess. Since I forgot my phone I get to do extra chores as a reminder to be more responsible.” She put air quotes around the last word in a way that reminded Regina of Henry.

“If we were on a game show right now you’d be a million dollars richer for the winning answer.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth turned up at the joke.

 _‘There’s that smile I’ve been missing._ ’ Regina thought. “I expect you to keep your phone on you whenever we leave the apartment Luce. That was our agreement since the cop incident.”

“You mean a rule.”

“Okay, a rule then that we both agreed on instead of you being grounded until you are eighteen.” She scrubbed her plate harder than it needed to be. Lucy had scared her to death in a way she was still recovering from. Ever since Henry and Jacinda had gone missing she had kept Lucy close. The idea of losing her granddaughter to that unknown too was heartbreaking and hers had not even begun to mend in their current reality. Thinking she had been starting to heal a little until Lucy had been found to be missing one morning. That had left her in a puddle of tears and panic until her granddaughter was safe in her arms again.

“What kind of chores?”

“I need some help at the shop with new inventory and organizing a few things.”

Lucy perked up immediately as her smile grew. “Shop chores? Like we used to?”

Regina hadn’t taken Lucy to the bike shop in ages. Each one that rolled through her shop was one that left like none other before it. The artistic paint jobs she was famous for customizing for each owner based on their life story was what made the shop such a hit. Lucy and Henry both used to like to try and figure out the story that went with the pictures and symbols on the bikes she painted. Maybe, she thought this would help Lucy open up more to her. They had been butting heads a lot lately in a way they never used to and she was not sure yet what to do about it. “Exactly like shop chores and yes you’ll have plenty of time to browse the display room after helping me with inventory.” Regina returned to the table with a smile and took the plate Lucy had pushed away, noting that exactly three more bites had been eaten as she had asked; a little progress. “So homework, yes?”

“Yes… If I had my backpack.”

Regina couldn’t help but give a chiding look. “Did you leave it at school like last week?”

“Not exactly.”

Her cell rang again and Lucy seemed to take it as a saved by the bell type of moment because before Regina knew it the plate was out of her hand and her cell was in it.

“You should answer that. It might be important.” Lucy encouraged with a cheeky grin and went to finish clearing the table as Regina stared at her phone. The same number as before flashed across the screen.

Lucy had that look Henry used to get when he had been up to one of his mischievous ‘operations’ as a kid. Eying her granddaughter curiously, she answered. “This is Regina.” There was a long moment of heavy breathing on the other end of the line that had her rolling her eyes in annoyance. “If this is a telemarketer I swear—” The other line sounded like it had been dropped on the floor. She heard a scuffle and then a voice she didn’t think she’d hear again. It sent a warm rush right down her spine.

_“Shit, sorry! I was kind of expecting your voicemail… This is Emma. I left you a message a while ago, but I thought I’d try calling you again. But if you didn’t get message just delete it. It’s no big deal.”_

Regina’s brows shot up in interest. “I remember you. How did you get this number?”

_“The kid left her backpack on the curb and your number was in the bag. I can bring it by if you want or hang on to it if you want to come get it later.”_

Covering the speaker of her cell phone, Regina called after Lucy. “Seems like your backpack has been found little miss. Care to tell me how my phone number was in your bag?”

“Nope!” Lucy hurried to finish clearing the table.

“Mmhhm.” Regina shook her head and put a hand to her hip as she began to pace. “It appears like my granddaughter is rather taken with you for your help today. I apologize for her forwardness.”

_“It’s no problem… So, um do you want me to drop it by or…”_

The blonde’s green eyes flashed in Regina’s mind. Such pretty eyes they were. Memorable too in a way she was trying to place and not being able to kept her from listening to that wanting voice in her head. “No, I’ll come Monday when she has dance again. She can run in and get it then.”

“But what about my homework?” Lucy chimed in from the kitchen doorway.

 _‘Oh. Right.’_ Regina had forgotten about that detail already. When this woman spoke it was as if the world fell away. That effect was not one she was used to at all. It made her feel something. Something familiar she couldn’t put her finger on. Then little arms were around her waist in a hugging fashion and those hazel eyes so much like her son’s were looking up at her in pleading. Regina rested her hand on Lucy’s head, grateful for the closeness. “Look Miss Swan—”

_“It’s just Emma. And if you’re like mega busy right now or something I don’t mind bringing it by sometime this weekend.”_

“Please?” Lucy begged, clearly able to hear Emma’s voice through the phone. “Live a little.” And little brows wiggled up and down at her in a way that made the corners of her mouth turn up.

And before Regina knew it she was saying words she wouldn’t normally say to a stranger. But nothing about this woman felt strange to her. “ _Emma_. I’m working tomorrow. Why don’t you bring it by my shop on 50th and Castle Drive, Queen’s Customs, and I’ll have some take out brought in for your efforts.” Lucy grinned up at her and Regina returned it easily as she ran her fingers through brown hair. How she missed that easy open look.

_“It’s a date then. I’ll be by about 12:30.”_

_‘A date?! Was it really?’_ Regina wondered in mind as she muttered a goodbye and ended the call. _‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?’_ But the smile on Lucy’s face said exactly what she had gotten herself into. She shook her head as the weight Emma’s words sunk in and Lucy left her to go back to the kitchen. And she caught a look at herself in the mirror across the living room. She was still smiling and she realized it was the same smile Emma had gotten out of her on the curb before she had put on her helmet.

Well, shit.

_‘I guess it really is a date.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – More Wednesday. You all like it so far? :-)


	3. The Lunch "Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Ok, some clarity coming in this chapter on a few things. Also, I promise a happy ending with any sub plot angst! It is mentioned in the story summary, but people keep asking in PMs/comments. This is A/U and very much about Regina and Emma meeting and falling in love. Lucy has a BIG imagination and that’s where the magical feeling in this story comes in as well as the ending. :-) Clarity with her storybook is coming in chapter 4.
> 
> Happy Hump Day!

**Chapter 3**

**The Lunch “Date”**

::::::::::::::::::::

Regina sat in her office in the back of Queen’s Customs as she listened to Emma’s voicemail from last night for the second time.

_“Um… Hi it’s Emma Swan… We met outside my bar today… We talked about your panties and… Look, um, I have something of your granddaughter’s. She left her backpack outside of the bar and I just wanted to return it. So feel free to call me back or stop by the bar to get it whenever…”_

She cracked up over the message. The blonde sounded so earnest and adorable at the same time. There was sweetness under that genuine tone Regina was not used to hearing. It made her want to listen to Emma’s voice again and again, but before she could play the message one more time Lucy’s head popped around the door and she pressed the end button. “You need something sweetie?”

“I need your help.”

Regina set her phone aside and gestured for Lucy to come closer as she reached for the pink paisley print bandanna being held out. She folded it into a triangle before tying it around Lucy’s forehead. She tucked the end into the loose knot she made at the back and straightened the girl’s low pigtails as she planted a kiss on a cheek. “There. All set.”

“Thanks.” But Lucy lingered in the doorway as Regina went to turn back to her computer. “When is Emma coming?”

And at the question Regina pushed back from her desk, shutting her lap top. The expense reports could wait. Not that she could concentrate anyway. “She said around 12:30. Speaking of which did you call Aunt Ruby at Granny’s like I asked?”

A small grin. “Yeah. She said she’d be by to drop off lunch by 1:00.”

“1:00? But I specifically told you ask for 12:30.” She wanted the food here right when Emma got here to make this date that was only a sort of date done as quickly as possible. While she was looking forward to seeing Emma, maybe even a little excited, just the word date made her stomach flutter. The idea of this lunch being one after not being in that scene for so long made her nervous. It was not a feeling she was used to and one that seemed to amuse her granddaughter to no end.

Lucy shrugged elaborately, grin still firmly planted on her face. “She said they were going to be really busy right then.”

Regina narrowed her eyes in suspicion and caught Lucy about the thighs between her knees. Her hands posed in a tickle threat. “Right then, hmm?”

“Yep.”

“Last chance to change your story.” Her hands came closer.

“Not changing!” Lucy shrieked and giggled as she tried to twist away from tickling hands.

 Regina pulled her up after a few moments and into a lap to sit. Her hands were taken and their fingers wove together. Lucy seemed to be studying hers. “You’ve been in the paint samples already this morning haven’t you?” Regina asked as she thumbed a shimmery pink spot on the back of Lucy’s hand.

“Maybe a little. You got a lot of new colors in. I like the one called Hot Pink Hog.”

A soft chuckle. “Later you can help me sort through them, but before that right after lunch I want you to get started on your homework, alright?”

:::

Sighing, Lucy leaned back into Regina’s arms like she used to do so often before stuff changed. They felt the same, even if the person they belonged to was not the same anymore. She didn’t blame Regina though. Not really. It was more complicated than that. This whole situation with her parents was a nightmare; a curse they had to live out every day they all were apart.

 Lucy felt herself changing too. Little by little the world didn’t seem so bright anymore, and more and more she was turning to her book for answers. Searching for the answer to a question she didn’t know how to ask. G’ma would know how. G’ma knew everything, but G’ma was not here… Her heavy thoughts seemed to drench the light moment that had found them somehow before the homework comment was made and she eased off that lap a moment later. “I’ll do it. I always do it. You don’t have to tell me.” Stepping away.

It was Regina’s turn to sigh it seemed. “Not so fast…”

Lucy’s hand was caught and she was pulled close as her chin was lifted. She squirmed under the concern in those eyes. They were starting to look at her more in that strained way lately; like they were holding something heavy back from falling. “What?” And Regina’s eyes shifted under her whine.

“You know exactly what.” A finger tapped the tip of her nose gently and Lucy looked cross eyed at it for a moment. That action made Regina chuckle. “Mind the ‘tude little miss. Now scoot. You have some parts to finish sorting for me in the inventory area.”

Lucy huffed and left the office to go across the shop. There was a pallet with a big box of mixed bike parts in many different baggies she was supposed to scan with a hand scanner and put on the shelf where it went. She didn’t really mind the chore because the inventory room was also the back area of the display room in the wide open warehouse style shop. The bikes she liked to look at were separated by a half wall housing the shelves of parts. The shop was quiet today except for them and Leroy, a mechanic who was always bugging Regina for extra hours. He was nice enough she supposed, if not a little grumpy.

As she worked a light breeze wafted through the open garage style door into the back of the shop where she was. Despite the rain yesterday the sun had come out from hiding and it was a beautiful near spring day outside in the city. A motor rumbling got her attention as it always did and a yellow chopper trike rolled right up to the opening of the shop. The rider got off and immediately Lucy recognized the red leather jacket. She dropped the scanner and ran to the front.

:::

Emma undid the chin strap of her helmet and hung it from the handle of her trike as she slid the pink backpack off her shoulder. The kid was eyeing her ride with what she could only describe as a knowing grin of some kind. She held the bag out. “I think this belongs to you, kid.”

“I was gonna say that pink didn’t seem to be your color.” Lucy said and took it. “Thanks.”

“Where’s Regina?”

“In the back pretending the idea of a lunch date that’s _‘not a date’_ with you is no big deal.” Air quotes accompanied a giggle.

Emma snorted. “It’s kind of not.” Then blushing as she remembered how their call had ended last night. “I meant date as a figure of speech and she’s just being nice because I’m returning your bag.” She tried to play it off, but the kid seemed to think differently.

“Suuurree. Keep telling yourself that.” Impishly stated and Lucy pointed to the trike. “How long have you had that?”

“Quite a while, but the paint job is newer. My Mom got it done for me as a gift about six years ago as a thirtieth birthday present.” That had been some surprise. A little bit of her dad had even gone into the gift in a few unexpected ways. Some of the motor parts from his old Volkswagen he drove in high school had also been used in the restoration.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, that impish smile growing. “I thought you were more into red.” Pointing to the jacket.

“I do, but yellow is my favorite color.” Emma’s shoulder popped up and down once at the questioning look from the kid. “What? It’s a happy color.” Then she looked over at the sound of heeled boots walking towards them and her breath caught just like it had yesterday when she saw Regina for the first time. Jeans were hugging curves and a black button up that opened in a deep V showed a hint of black lace underneath. She swallowed imagining just what that lace was hugging too as her eyes trailed the fine gold chain with _Regina_ in loopy letters resting in the valley of a throat.

“I thought I heard talking out here.” Heeled boots took their time walking in and Regina seemed to eye her back just as intently. “I see you found the shop okay.”

“Hard to miss the huge crown shaped sign from the freeway.” And that earned Emma a throaty chuckle in return. That same music that had filled her ears yesterday was back. It was softer than before. A little more in tune and fluid. Emma smiled. “Why do you call it Queen’s Customs?

“It provides a different spin rather than calling it Regina’s Customs. It’s what my name means and it’s catchy in a way the other is not.”

Lucy tugged on Regina’s sleeve. “Emma was telling me about her ride… Check out the back.” And pointed to the trike. “Look familiar?”

Regina’s breath caught and Emma shifted on her feet as woman and child exchanged a look she couldn’t read.

“Lucy please go and start your homework.”

“But you said after lunch.” The kid whined and Emma saw the dark brow go up. That action made her squirm in the best way, but did nothing to stop the kid from begging again. “Please?”

“And after lunch you can help me pick out colors for some designs I’ve been working on instead of having to finish your homework.” Regina said and gestured to the far side of the shop where there seemed to be a sort of office set up.

That seemed to be a good enough bribe because Lucy brightened at that idea and scampered off.

“Did I put my foot in my mouth again?” Emma asked. Again, the dark brow quirked up.

“Your foot in your mouth… Is that a hidden talent I should be aware of?”

At the obvious tease Emma lost some of her nerves. “Yeah in a way. Did I say something wrong like I did yesterday? I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth when I get nervous.”

Red lips parted in such a way that made Emma think they were giving an invitation to be kissed. And then they turned up at the corners in a coy manner that made her knees want to give out. She cleared her throat and again Regina stepped into her personal space.

“Do I make you nervous Miss Swan?”

“Only when you say my name like that.”

Regina smirked as if filing away that tidbit for later. And stepped past her toward the garage door. “I am just not used to seeing my art work after it leaves the shop.” She gestured to the design on the back of the trike. “Usually I get orders from outside of the city and I don’t get to see the bikes I work on again. This one was a very unique order that I have never quite forgotten though.”

“What’s your last name?”

“Mills.”

And it clicked. RM. The initials just above the right back wheel the size of a dime in a black circle. Regina Mills. So that’s where this familiar feeling was coming from.

“The woman who order it…” Regina cocked her head to the side as if remembering. “She was your mother. For your birthday.”

“Yeah my Mom wanted to surprise me. I am amazed you remember though. I’m sure you do hundreds of customs a year and that was quite a while ago.”

“Mmmm.” A hum that was not quite an answer either way. Regina’s finger pointed to the pair of crossed swords over the license plate. “I take my time with each design. Each one is unique and tells a completely different story once all the symbols are put together.”

And that made Emma pause. “And what’s my story?”

“Swords symbolize protection, strength, and courage. Usually they belong to nobility or a knight in times past. In your case they represent someone who stands their ground for the all the right reasons and asks questions later. You’re a fighter and you put your truth and your family first.”

“How did you…” And Emma lost her question to those red lips moving. As if reading a page in the book of Emma, that same finger got closer; tracing one of the wings of the mirrored swans on either side of the swords. “Swans stand for transformation and love. You are the kind of person who has had to redefine yourself more than once and a big part of that has to do with self love. Two swans, like here are for balance and partnership. You both want and need someone to have your back.”

Emma could almost feel those fingers on her skin as Regina traced the lines and said the first thing that came to mind. “I remember reading somewhere that Swan’s mate for life. They’ve always held special meaning to me, my family name aside. My Mom likes to tell me about how her and my Dad found each other again and again growing up. It was kind of a thing between them, but it didn’t quite work out the way that they hoped in the end. I’m hoping for something different for myself.” She had never said that last part out loud before and she puzzled over the easiness of it with Regina. The soft eyes on her seemed to understand that.

“You sound close to your Mom.”

A shrug. “We are and we’re not. We are different people, but we love each other very much.”

“Does she live here?”

“Used too, but she moved to Florida for the sun or so she says. I think she just needed a fresh start after my Dad passed away and she knew I was settled.” A shadow of understanding passed across amber eyes. A darkness was there and then promptly hid away again and Emma wondered just how much of Regina’s life was defined by loss.

Regina stepped back from the trike and closer. “Last night, Lucy said something about him being in a coma when you were a baby.”

“According to my Mom he had a stroke and never woke up. I knew him only through the stories others told me and pictures. Even though he never actually talked to me I always heard him in my head. I still do. He died when I was fourteen and that was the same year I began to learn about running the bar. It was his whole world along with my Mom before I was born. And I like to think I can help a piece of him live on.” Emma gestured to the trike. “The ring you put around the swords reminds me of a promise I made him. Keeping my word is very important to me.” She stuck her hands in her pockets and took in the artwork again. Somehow, with Regina, it felt like she was seeing it again with fresh eyes.

“I remember your Mom specifically mentioning a promise when I was working with her on the details of the design.” Regina went on to explain the lengthy interview process she takes each client through for a custom piece. “I like to tell their story with symbols and in some cases, like your own I never actually meet the client. In cases like that I always ask for a picture. Helps me tap into their energy. Your Mom shared a picture of you sitting on the trike wearing one of those paper cone birthday hats. You were laughing, but your smile didn’t quite reach your eyes.”

She remembered that photo explicitly. Emma had been wishing her Dad could have been there for her birthday and wondered just how long Regina must have studied it to catch that detail.

“I hope I did the importance of that promise justice here.”

Emma nodded, deep in thought. “When I saw it I cried. I didn’t have any words to explain how I felt.” But standing here, with Regina, looking at it with fresh eyes the words that had been missing from before seemed to find her. “It was like someone opened my heart and saw what was there and painted the inside of it. Every time I look, it feels familiar. Like a well worn leather jacket who knows all the curves and angles of me well. It just fits without trying.” Their eyes met in understanding and Emma was about to ask a question of her own, but startled. A tapping on the metal pillar behind them made them both turn around.

“Hi’ya you two. Aren’t we nice and cozy?” Ruby walked over with a bag of take out in her arms and a huge shit eating grin plastered on her face.

“Hey Rubes.” Emma rolled her eyes with a laugh and waved as the bag was handed to Regina.

 “Wait. You two know each other?”

Emma’s shoulders popped up to her ears at the edge in that tone as she rolled onto the back of her heels. “Yeah, a little. Ruby plays pool at my bar every Saturday.”

A look of surprise flashed across Regina’s face as she turned to the redhead. “And I am just hearing about this now?”

“Chillax Gina.” Ruby tried to smooth things over in a situation Emma was not sure why it needed to be. “Emma’s like the token bartender in those sappy TV shows everyone and their twin brother talks to about their ups and downs. Her heart is always in the right place. Like with making sure you got back Lucy’s backpack.”

And then Emma felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. If tension could be cut with a knife, Emma wished she had more than a butter one to ease the moment. And damn if Ruby didn’t hurriedly mumble about another order that needed delivering before she was once again left completely alone with Regina. That should have been a good thing. But right now the way those amber eyes darkened at the edges over just how Ruby knew that detail and why, was enough to make her want to jump in and explain. It was a look fueled by past ache and she didn’t know about what, but it looked misplaced, heavy as it was, on that beautiful face. “Look Regina, Ruby and I were just talking last night at the bar and—”

“Can we eat already?” Lucy’s voice calling from the office cut the tension much better than she ever could and thankfully Regina’s whole demeanor softened at the sound.

“We’re coming.” Regina called in return and Emma followed those boots deeper into the shop.

She tucked her fingers into her belt loops as she walked. _‘God I wish I was coming already.’_ Emma’s vagina started doing her thinking for her; eyes watching the fine ass and the sway of hips in front of her. Regina made her brain go primal that way. _‘How does she do that so easily in jeans that tight?’_

“Emma?”

And Emma promptly told her vagina to shut the fuck up as Regina gestured to the table Lucy was currently spreading out their food on. “Sorry what?” That red delicious evil grin from yesterday was back. It seemed to know exactly what her vagina had been thinking too.

“I asked if you wanted anything to drink. There’s cold seltzer and water in the mini fridge just there.”

“Oh, right. Yeah cold water’s good.” Ice would be better as a rush of heat shot right through where her thighs met. Emma was handed a bottle and stood awkwardly with it as Regina excused herself to the restroom. Just as quickly Emma unscrewed it to give her hands something to do. The cold shower she needed ended up being a bath as her fumbling hands spilled half the bottle all over the front of her shirt. “Aw, really?”

“That sucks.” Lucy chimed in and handed her a wad of napkins. Then that impish grin was back. “There’s a spare shirt in the office you can put on if you want.”

“Oh, um… I couldn’t.”

“Really. There’s a ton in the shop for workers ‘cause of the paint and grease.” Lucy pointed to the office. “There’s one hanging on the back door you can use.”

Chilled and soaking Emma decided to take the kid up on that offer. She slipped into the office and out of her jacket. Then she shrugged out of the wet t-shirt leaving just her tank. She balled it up and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. Eyeing the shirt, which was a rather nice gray one with a silky feel, Emma shrugged and put it on. Tucking it in, she put back on her jacket and rejoined Lucy just as Regina returned from the bathroom.

A new bottle of water was in her place setting. The wet floor had been cleaned up and she took a seat next to Lucy and across from Regina at the card table and finally took in the part of the shop they were in; a nook that looked like a break area for workers. She was about to say thanks for the shirt when the smell of food got her full attention—and the way Regina was suddenly eyeing her. A burger the size of her head stared back up at her. With the works. And she wondered how Regina had known to order it that way for her. Emma took a bite; it was heaven in her mouth and like she always did she was very vocal about the taste as she chewed.

Lucy smirked and laughed. “See! I’m not the only one that does that G’ma!”

That word from Lucy had a liquefying effect on Regina and it seemed to also be unexpected. The whole woman turned into melted butter. Soft and easy at the edges. Emma thought she looked beautiful that way and any way really, but this way seemed to suit Regina best.

Regina smiled and finished chewing. “No, I suppose you’re not Luce.”

And it was Emma’s turn to liquefy. “Um, you got a little something…” She reached with a napkin automatically and gently caught the smallest bit of mayo at the corner of Regina’s mouth. “Just there.” At the touch she felt it again; that spark.

They stared at each other for a moment. And then it was obvious to her that Regina felt it too—whatever _it_ was, before Lucy began chattering away about the latest order Regina was working on for a big name client in New York. Emma listened and asked questions as they ate, but Regina remained quiet and seemingly pensive through the chatter until Lucy went on to ask a question that startled the woman out of her thoughts.

“When Dad and Mom get back and even if they don’t in time, can we go ride in the motorcycle parade in Maine this summer like we used to?”

A sigh that shook at the seams of Regina’s lips escaped. A glance her way and then back to Lucy. “Sweetie, you know how I feel about Maine.”

“Which is exactly why we need to go back.”

“And that is not up for discussion right this moment.” Regina pushed.

And the kid pushed right back. “But the book says that another adventure is always waiting if we decide to—”

 Kind but firm. “That’s enough.” A clear indication Regina was indeed, done talking about it. Emma quietly nibbled on her fries as she wondered about the exchange. She sensed Regina trying to be patient and clearly avoiding the elephant in the room Lucy let out.

“You always say that though and we never do.”

Regina sighed. “And now is not the time.”

“But—”

 _“_ Lucy _please.”_

“Fine.” The little girl pushed back from the table taking her burger in one hand and her fries in the other. “I have homework to do.”

Emma watched Lucy go into the office and the door shut just as Regina’s hands covered her face. Swallowing, she reached out and rested hers on a forearm. “You okay?”

A long breathe out and Regina forced a tight smile. “I will be.” And Emma felt that lovely spark return when amber eyes found hers. “She’s going through a lot right now and sometimes I forget that in the moment when my own feelings get overwhelming.”

“I sooo get that.” Sharing something personal like that seemed to surprise Regina and Emma suspected it was because Regina realized that they may have more in common than originally thought. “Lucy seems like a resilient kid though.”

Regina’s smile returned a little. “She’s tough. Just like her dad.” Then another frown as a throat cleared.

“And smart.” Emma decided to finally address the other elephant in the room. “That backpack thing was a clever way to get us together to talk.”

“Speaking of which; do tell me just what you and Ruby talked about besides Lucy’s backpack.”

It was Emma’s turn to blush and she slipped off her jacket to hang off the back of the chair, suddenly feeling warm. “I didn’t know she knew you. I’m not the kind of person who goes around telling about other people’s business. Ruby trades me burgers for pool and we shoot the shit once a week. I made the connection between you when I met Lucy and she mentioned she had an Aunt Ruby.”

Regina’s shoulders dropped, losing some of the tension that was there before. “I’m sorry if I seemed uptight over the fact. I’ve had bad experiences with people being up in my personal business behind my back. I tend to keep mostly to myself because of that fact.”

Now Regina’s reaction from earlier began to make sense. Emma chewed thoughtfully wondering what was so special about her to earn this lunch invite by such a private person when she realized Regina was staring at her. Staring like a cat wanting to play stares at a well loved toy just out of reach. “What?”

“You just asked me what makes you so special.”

“I said that out loud?” Emma told her vagina to shut up again. But it wasn’t listening. _‘Don’t blow this Swan.’_

Another smile from Regina. “You’re cute when you blush.”

_‘She thinks I’m cute! Yes. Yes! YES!’_

Regina chewed on a fry for a moment watching her before continuing. “And I don’t think I will answer that question just yet.”

 _‘Wait what?’_ Emma thought and gave a small push in return. “Why not?”

Regina leaned in closer, their forearms on the table nearly touching. That deep husk nearly vibrated in her ear. “Because Miss Swan.” And Emma felt herself shiver, sure if their arms somehow touched—or those lips got any closer—she would cream herself right then and there. “I don’t think you’re ready for my answer.”

_‘Fuck me. Right here, right n—’_

And Emma leaned back in her seat, regaining control of herself and the situation—and her cunt. This woman did things to her no other woman had been able to with just the sound of her voice. She was not normally one to lose control or stumble with her words and thoughts so freely, but something about Regina made her let her guard down in a way she longed for more of. It was more than sex—though there was a strong desire there. They both knew it, she was sure of that. But the things Regina said and _how_ she said them was as if her soul was vibrating on the same frequency of another that understood her unique dialect. Regina spoke _Emma._ And it was happening so naturally and easily that it made a part of her want to pull back for the very fact that it _shouldn’t_ be so, but made the another part of her want to dive in head first. So she did. “What will it take for me to prove to you that I’m ready?”

“If I have to tell you that then you are really not ready for my answer.”

A challenge. Emma like a challenge. “Come out with me next Saturday.” That got the cocky brunette’s attention.

:::

Regina stared at the ballsy blonde. An order from anyone else she would have scoffed at. But coming from those full pink lips gave her pause. “Me. Go out with you? Like on an actual _date,_ date?”

“That’s what I said.”

“You have a demanding way of asking.” But it wasn’t at that same time Regina realized. It was so straightforward and honest that it was startling. She was not used to people being that way, especially with the front she put on. And she wanted more of that candid truth. More of Emma.

 “I’m not trying to tell you what to do Regina. You were vulnerable with me by inviting me here today. This is me being vulnerable with you. Come out with me and let me show you more of who I am.” Emma stood up and cleared their wrappers and trash away before waiting by the table. “I can pick you up at 8:00 and I can see if Ruby can watch Lucy, if you want.” Emma reached gently, tucking a stray dark curl behind her ear and under the intimate touch Regina felt her sex clench and even more so at the sure blonde’s next words. “You may want to wear something comfortable. Something you can move in.”

“Whatever for? Where are we going?” And it was then and there Regina realized she agreed to going out. Emma gave her a knowing smirk.

“Once a month there’s a theme night at my bar. I think the one next week will help loosen you up.”

“Loosen me up for what?”

But that hand left her ear and tailed down along Regina’s jaw where the pad of Emma’s thumb came to rest on her bottom lip. For a moment it stroked there. Then Emma backed away with an even bigger grin as she brought the same thumb up to those pink lips Regina couldn’t take her eyes off of.

“You’ll just have to wait and see Regina.” Emma teased as she sucked the pad of a thumb clean. “Thanks for lunch by the way. It was delicious.”

:::

“Miss Swan.”

Emma’s shoulders went up to her ears at the subtle and sure way her name rolled between them. It wasn’t dominating or bossy by any means, just a warm matter of fact that got her complete and utter attention. Like her nipples were standing to attention and staring straight at Regina. Emma thought she had the last word of banter in the afternoon between them. But the knowing way Regina’s eyes were consuming her this moment said otherwise. “Yeah?” She couldn’t help but squeak.

Regina stood and picked up the forgotten jacket from the back of the chair Emma had been sitting in. Red leather was held out and their hands joined over it, but neither of them were letting go. “I wouldn’t want you to catch cold.” A chin dipped and Emma looked down realizing she was advertising exactly what Regina’s mouth saying her name like that was doing to her. “That color looks good on you by the way.” Fingers trailed the collar of the borrowed silk and Emma wished there was nothing between those fingers and her skin. Regina slowly backed away. “I’m looking forward to Saturday. Until then, enjoy my shirt Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Date night Saturday! I’ll see you all then! :-)


	4. A Moose & Blue Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who was the inspiration for the setting, date event, and comedy this chapter. You know you who are! THANK YOU!!
> 
> Also, I will be going out of town next week for a b-day trip so there will not be a post Wednesday. My next post will be next Saturday 6/15

**Chapter 4**

**A Moose & Blue Moon**

**::::::::::::::::**

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose after taking off her reading glasses and tossed them aside on her desk. She had spent the rest of the afternoon working on finalizing the design for a Harley custom with Lucy’s help and finishing up her expense report for the month. The numbers were not cooperating and she decided to leave the other personal part of it alone for now. A knock on the open door had her lifting her head.

“I locked up out here for the night your majesty.” Leroy gave a mock bow as he leaned against the doorway.

She gave him an amused grin in return. “Why do you insist on calling me that lately?”

“Since sleeping beauty out here insisted your some Queen in that book of hers.” He tossed his thumb over his shoulder as Regina stood up to look through her office window. Lucy was curled up on the break couch with the white storybook open and resting on a chest.

Regina glanced at the clock. “I didn’t realize how late it was. Thanks for locking up.”

“And thank you for the extra hours.” Leroy waved and left out the back door.

Regina shut down her computer and slipped on her riding jacket before locking her office door. She packed up Lucy’s backpack, complete with the storybook before going over to the couch. She sat on the edge and used a soft knuckle stroked against a cheek to gently wake, but Lucy stirred only slightly, eyes fluttering.

“Mmm no school.”

Regina chuckled agreeing. “Nope, no school. Come on love, time to go home.” She helped Lucy sit up as she eased the pink jacket on.

“G’ma?”

Music to her ears and the second affection of the day in a very long time; Regina kissed Lucy’s cheek. “Time to go home sweetie. Can you stand up for me?” And that head shook just as she expected it to as arms came up around her neck. She picked Lucy up and carried her outside. Regina made quick work of strapping Lucy into the side car with the pink helmet before she donned her own. Traffic was unexpectedly light and Lucy had perked up significantly by the time they got home and parked in the garage under their apartment building.

Once inside the apartment they went their separate ways to get ready for bed. Regina stripped off her leather and jeans and replaced them with a pair of sweats and a Ramones T-shirt. A quick wash of her face and some lotion followed. Bare feet padded down the hallway about ten minutes later to a pink bedroom that used to be her home office before she had converted it when Lucy was born.

A few years ago they had repainted it together; everything pink princess themed that fit the little girl who claimed half her heart eight years ago. One whole wall was a mural of an enchanted forest scene with a trail that led to the castle on the hill in the corner. Mythical creatures she had hand drawn and painted played in the woods. A bright green rug covered a good part of the wood floor and she and Lucy used to lay on their stomachs making up story after story about them. Regina smiled fondly in memory as she rapped knuckles on the open door twice as she stepped into the room. Lucy was sitting up in bed under the covers with the storybook open across her lap. Regina picked up the stuffed white elephant from the floor on her way to the bed.

“You nearly forgot Hyacinth.”

And Lucy looked at her as if she had two heads. “I never forget Hyacinth. He got scared during the sword fighting scene on the last page and jumped down.” A little finger tapped the page of the storybook. “I’m on my favorite part.”

Regina handed the elephant over to waiting arms and took up the free space on the bed as Lucy scooted over for her. Leaning back, she crossed her ankles and took up one side of the book with her hand taking in the picture of a sword fight on the left side that apparently scared the elephant. She immediately recognized the story, a very modern version of Cinderella. On the right side of the book Lucy was at the part where the strange newcomer and Cinderella just met and were riding a motorcycle through the woods. Without thinking about what she was saying her fingers ran over the page as a moment of deep nostalgia struck her. “This was Henry’s favorite too.”

Lucy’s brow furrowed. “Dad liked Cinderella?”

“This alternative version of it.” And Regina realized what she had said and watched as the meaning behind her words registered on that little face. She had kept the secret of the true origin of the book to herself for months since Lucy’s fantasy about it came to her attention. At the time she didn’t think it had been important to say so, but now maybe it was time. “He loved motorcycles as much as I did and when I bought him this book for his fifth birthday he and I used to spend many a night reading this story in particular.” She remembered buying it in a little seaside shop in Storybrooke, immediately liking the feminist undertones in the book story lines.

“You put the book in my closet huh?” Lucy leaned in as Regina wrapped her arm around those shoulders. “I thought maybe it had come here by magic.” She shrugged. “Like in our stories we make up.”

“I came across it in a box of Henry’s childhood things. I wanted to surprise you with it, but you ended up surprising yourself in a different way.” She took up Lucy’s hand, running the pad of her thumb against the back in small circles. “And just because it came from me doesn’t mean it isn’t magic.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Regina insisted. “It’s magic in a different sort of way. And the thought of it appearing on its own when you needed a distraction has been a great comfort to you hasn’t it Luce?”

A sigh as Lucy’s head rested against her shoulder. “I like that idea.”

“Of magic?”

A nod. “That magic was somehow going to make everything with Mom and Dad stop hurting so much.”

“I like that idea too.” Regina easily agreed.

“Did Dad believe in magic?”

 _Did—_ not _does_ and that jarred Regina. She shifted in bed, reaching up and pulling Lucy’s head to rest against her heart. It was starting. Lucy’s hope was starting to waver. She had not expected it yet but in little subtle ways, conscience or not Lucy was losing hope and Regina swallowed the thickness in her throat down on the probable reality the world was pushing in on them that she was not ready to believe. “He has the heart of a true believer. Anything is possible to him. Just like I know it is to you.”

“But this whole thing feels like a curse. Like in the book.”

“Speaking of the book.” Regina thumbed the edge more than ready to shift the subject a little. “Leroy said you seem to think I’m like the Queen in here.” The Evil Queen and she couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by that. That character had a rather tragic back story that spent most of the book seeking revenge for a broken heart until—

A shrug of a shoulder. “You kinda are.”

“How so Luce?” And the answer was not what Regina was expecting.

“She’s lonely and just trying to find her happy ending. But I’m at the part in that chapter where she meets the white knight. So maybe she will after all.”

Regina hummed noncommittally to that assertion. Sometimes she wondered at how transparent she really was at times. She knew now just who Lucy thought might be her white knight and found she liked the magical idea behind that wish to much to say anything contrary. She was quiet too long it seemed before Lucy asked a hard question.

“Do you think they will ever come home?”

Regina chewed her inner cheek. She had been worried about this question coming up. This delicate talk had been in the making for months and now here she was not sure what to say. But the little girl in her arms needed an answer. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist where her tattoo was in thought. Her pulse beat against her finger tips and suddenly she found her lips moving easier than she thought possible. “I think no matter what happens or has happened that they are both home right here.” Regina tapped Lucy’s heart and then her own. “That’s how family and love works.”

“I miss Dad and Mom.”

And Regina’s lips found Lucy’s forehead and lingered as her eyes filled. “I know sweetie. I miss them too.”

**::::::::::::::::::::**

“Definitely the boyfriend jeans and your Queen t-shirt… Oh and the leopard print belt.” Ruby held up the belt to the jeans laid out on the bed with her head cocked and tip of her tongue sticking out as she assessed her recommendation. “Yep. Definitely the leopard belt. It makes you look badas—”

 _“Language.”_ Two dark brows shot up as Regina grabbed the jeans with a nod to Lucy sitting on the bed.

“Well they do Gina.”

Regina pulled them on as she gave Ruby the stink eye. She tucked her t-shirt into them and reached for the belt Lucy held up. She threaded it through the loop of her jeans.

“Why are they called boyfriend jeans?” Lucy asked as she swung her legs against the side of the bed.

Ruby shrugged. “That’s what the tag said. There like loose and stuff. Like guy jeans are.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the definition. “I’ve never had a boyfriend in my life.” And suddenly not liking the idea of wearing jeans like that tonight she went to her walk in closet and stripped them off, only to return in a pair of knee ripped black skinny jeans that had a hint of stretch. She threaded the leopard belt and fluffed her wild short curls in the mirror. With her smoky eyes and red lips she felt more like herself. She turned to get approval. They both stared, mouths open. “Well?

“Hmmmm.” Lucy held up two hands with her thumbs joined together as if framing a picture. “It’s missing something… Oh I know!” She rolled off the bed and scampered off down the hallway. A moment later she returned with Hyacinth and held up a leopard print scarf Regina had not realized Lucy had borrowed for the stuffed elephant to wear from her collection. Lucy crooked a finger and Regina patiently leaned down and let the girl tie it around her neck at an angle. “There.”

“Hot.” Ruby woofed approvingly.

Lucy agreed. “Totally smoking.”

The corner of Regina’s mouth turned up. “I don’t know about that, but that thank you.”

“Seriously Gina… Emma will think so, I’m sure.”

Regina was about to comment on that when the doorbell rang. Lucy took off to answer it as Ruby slid off the bed at a lazier pace. They both followed down the hall as Lucy stood at the door talking to Emma.

**:::**

The moment her eyes landed on Regina, Emma’s jaw dropped. “Wow. You look…”

“Smoking?” Lucy chimed in wiggling little brows up and down. She laughed when Regina came up from behind and tickled her ribs. That made Emma smile and remember herself.

“Yeah kid. I think that’s just the right word.” She handed over the flowers in her hand she had picked up at the farmer’s market that morning. “For you. Sorry for the bent ones.” A few had gotten a little windblown on the ride over on the trike, but for the most part they were intact.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” Regina gently rested her nose over the red rose bundle before giving them to Ruby. “Put them in water for me?”

“You got it Gina.” Ruby took the flowers with a wink. “You two crazy kids have fun now.”

Regina gave Lucy a kiss good night and with a wave to Ruby she took her helmet off the side table by the door and followed Emma downstairs and out front where the yellow chopper trike was parked. “I have to admit I have never been on one of these before. They look like fun.”

“A blast!” Emma hopped on and started up the trike as she waited for Regina to settle in on the seat behind her. Those firm warm thighs circled around her hips and those hands around her waist made her fist turn the handle, revving the motor in heat. “Hang on tight.” But Regina already was in the best way possible as they drove off into the night.

**::::::::::::::::::**

“Emma you have got to be joking.”

“I never joke… Well not like this.”

“You’re serious?” Regina pointed to the sign on the door of the bar.

Nodding. “So. Serious.”

“I’m not doing this.”

Emma gave her puppy dog eyes and those began melting her resolve. “But then you won’t know if you like it or not.”

Pouting. “I won’t like it.”

“You’ve never done it so how do you know?” Emma challenged as she opened the door for Regina. The band was just getting warmed up and country music leaked out into the cool night. “I bet you twenty bucks you will be laughing before the end of the first song. Just humor me.”

Regina straightened her spine. She never was one to turn down a bet. “Fine, but if I’m not then we go do something else.”

“Deal.” Emma stuck out her hand and they shook on it before going inside.

As Regina settled on a bar stool she watched Emma slip behind the counter to make their drinks herself. She took those few minutes to really look around the bar. The first thing she noticed was the Pride flag displayed over a small stage where a three member band was playing. She remembered Emma mentioning it was a mixed crowd most nights, but tonight there appeared to be mostly women. Pool tables were on the other side. Worn leather stools and a scatter of tables in the middle and two person booths lined the windows. The entire place had a well lived and loved feel to it that made her whole body relax just sitting there. With two blue moons in hand Emma rejoined her a moment later and their glasses clinked once before she took the first frothy sip.

“So I take it you are not a country music fan?”

Regina shook her head. “Let’s just say my Mother was a diehard Reba fan and I grew up listening to that and far too much Dolly Parton than I care to remember.”

“Ouch.” Emma winced as she laughed. “Is your Mom still into it then?” A shadow must have crossed her eyes for the way those green ones were looking at her. “Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright.” Regina waved it off. “Both of my parents passed a long time ago.”

“How old are you anyway?”

She lifted a brow. “How old do I look?”

A snort. “Not like anyone’s grandma. That’s for damn sure.”

“I’m 46. I had my son when I was quite young.” Regina smirked around the rim of her drink. After a long pull she continued. “You were not expecting me to be the one picking up Lucy last week, were you?”

“Honestly?” Emma shrugged as she leaned forward resting arms on the counter. “I was not expecting you to be such a…” Then pink lips pursed as cheeks blushed. “Never mind.”

“Oh no.” Regina jabbed Emma’s shoulder. “You don’t get to start that way and not finish. Out with it.”

**:::**

Emma squirmed in her seat. If it was possible for her cheeks to get any redder they did. “I didn’t expect you to be such a GILF.”

“A what?”

“You know, a Grandma I’d Like to Fuck.” There she said it and the pure shock of the words seemed to hit Regina like a bucket of cold water. Then that lyrical laugh rang throughout the bar and Emma smiled sheepishly as Regina took her hand and squeezed it once. She squeezed back and sipped her drink as she waited for Regina to stop laughing so hard.

“I’ve been called a lot of things in my life, but that takes the cake.” Regina wiped at the corner of her eye as she caught her breath.

Emma smirked again. “You owe me twenty bucks by the way.”

“Nice try. We have not even started that bet yet.”

“But the first song is not over and I got you to laugh.”

Regina shook her head. “That’s not what we bet on and you know it.”

“Then let’s get started. Another song is about to start so there is plenty of time for me to still win.” She stood up and offered a hand. Regina leaned back further into the bar, bravado gone. “What’s wrong?”

A sigh. “I don’t know how.”

“It’s okay. Neither do I.” Emma assured and when Regina hesitated she took that hand. “I promise not to leave your side for a single moment. We’ll have two left feet together. Literally and figuratively. Trust me it’s fun.”

**:::**

And Regina let herself trust Emma as she stood and followed the blonde onto the dance floor where rows of women were lined up. She stood just to Emma’s right, their hands still joined as the music started. The steps were slow at first and then picked up with the beat. Regina looked at her feet nearly the whole time, trying to copy the person in front of her. But everyone was doing their own version of it. Emma included and Regina found herself putting her own spin on the steps as they line danced to the music.

Emma was right. This was fun. Fun in a goofy way she had forgotten she could have and that made Regina throw her head back and smile. She bumped into Emma numerous times and Emma did the same as they spun on the floor nearly colliding with another couple. Then two sure hands were around her waist pulling her close and Regina gave a dizzy laugh all before the last chords were played. It was the first bet she was glad she lost.

It turned out Emma had more moves than she had taken credit for and Regina was lifted and swung up off the floor a few times as the crowd cheered them on. Tired and sweating, with her sides aching from laughing Regina begged a break after the fifth song. They took back up their stools as another round of beers was brought out. She reached for her glass and drank nearly half just as Emma did to quench her thirst.

“You feeling loose yet?”

“Way too loose.” Regina nodded with a smile as she reached into her hip pocket and pulled out a folded twenty. She placed it on the bar between them. “You win. That was way more fun than I thought.”

“Ha!” Seemingly giddy over winning Emma picked it up and made a show of neatly folding it to put in her pocket. “I have a feeling there will be plenty more bets between us going forward so I’m sure I will be giving this back to you soon.” Eyes shining. “And I bet you are wondering how line dancing lesbians are even a thing in Boston. Seems to be a trend in big cities, an epidemic even.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.” Emma traced her finger around the rim of her glass. “At least it seems that way from the one’s I’ve visited. A lot of the gay bars were full of nights like this.”

Regina propped her elbow up on the bar and rested her chin in her hand, liking the way the subtle light overhead played with the highlights in Emma’s hair. “Is that why you had it as one of your theme nights?”

“Yeah, I guess now that I think about it. Kind of like a throw back to my youth and a way to connect with people like us. There’s not a lot of diversity in this neighborhood and this is my way of bringing it home. I’m glad you liked the line dancing though. Something told me you would.”

Suddenly over Emma’s shoulder in the back of the bar Regina noticed someone tossing something up in the air. Her eyes narrowed trying to figure out what it was. Emma seemed to be watching her for a reaction with a knowing smile and when she figured out what was being tossed up and she nearly had beer coming out of her nose. “Are those…”

“Panties. Yep.”

“But why is that woman trying to get them to hook on the antler?” She pointed to the wall mount of a moose head where two other pairs dangled.

“Oh those? They belong to all the people who got lucky in the bathroom tonight.”

Regina snorted at the idea and hid her amusement at the visual behind the rim of her glass. Her cheeks warmed with the buzz of beer or most likely she thought, about the idea of getting lucky with Emma.

“I’m kidding.” Emma laughed. “Well mostly. It’s actually a warped concept of a wishing well. It’s been a long time tradition on theme nights. People bring a pair and toss them up. If they hook then that means their wish will come true. They come down at the end of the night.”

And Regina was not sure if the beer started talking, though she had not had much, or if Emma just had a magical way of making her walls come down. “And did you make such a wish? Is that where your interest with my panties comes from?”

It was Emma’s turn to blush. Then the blonde seemed to realize she was teasing. Emma smirked. “I’m more interested in the woman wearing them.” Then green eyes drifted to an exposed wrist. “Oh that’s a cool tattoo.” She pointed. “I didn’t notice it before.”

“Thanks.” Regina absentmindedly rubbed her wrist where her feather tattoo was.

“That looks like fresh ink. What’s the story behind that one?”

It was quite a story and not one Regina had told anyone yet. Not even Lucy. She took another sip of her drink to try and decide if she was ready to say anything about it. Emma sat patiently seeming to understand she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. It was so new that she could still feel the memory of the needle vibrating against her skin. She was a month into the healing process and it was no longer tender, but she was more than aware of it all the time. Lucy liked to make an identical one to hers sometimes in marker on a wrist. She was dubbed the cool grandma by Lucy’s friends; the one who rode a motorcycle and had a tattoo. But to Regina it was more than something edgy to have. It was personal in way she was still defining. A part of her that had bled from the inside out on her skin; a birth by ink.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I know how personal ink can be.”

“You do?”

Emma held up a wrist and slid the band of a watch aside revealing a simple flower tattoo. “Growing up I was kind of a loner and didn’t have a lot of friends. I was nerdy and big into fantasy books and I read a lot. Then in junior high I met this girl, Lily. She was my first friend and I thought we were a lot alike. We even came up with our own friendship symbol and everything. We drew it on each other’s wrists one day and promised to be best friends forever.”

Regina listened as Emma’s tone turned unexpectedly sour and she instinctively put her hand to rest on the bouncing knee next to her. “What happened between you two?”

“I developed feelings for her. By the time we were in high school I was crushing so hard. I finally told her how I felt and she assured me she did not feel the same way.” Emma grimaced. “It was the first time I had admitted I was gay and she said that she wanted nothing to do with me ever again.” Emma shrugged. “It took me a long time to learn to be comfortable in my own skin after that and this…” Tapping a wrist. “Is a reminder of what a real friend is and is not.”

“It looks like a buttercup.”

“It is.” A light returned to Emma’s eyes. “I like the yellow ones. That color makes me happy and this reminds me that I deserve people in my life who love me for me.”

Regina reached her finger up and traced the lines on Emma’s tattoo as she thought about her own ink. She wasn’t aware Emma was doing the same to her wrist too until she took her hand away. “You do deserve that.”

“We all do.” A nod to the feather. “And that’s your story to tell when you are ready and not a minute sooner.” Then she stood. “It’s getting kind of crowded. You want to go get some air?”

Regina nodded and her hand was taken again as she was led outside into the cold evening. They walked hand in hand for a while under a full moon around the neighborhood as Emma pointed out this place and that along with telling a little story about each. They spoke of small easy things. She learned more about the story behind the bar and about Emma’s childhood growing up. Regina shared some about her own. She learned they had the same taste in alternative rock, Italian food and even a shared love of classic literature. It was the most she had shared about herself with anyone in one night that she could ever remember doing; natural and bright like the stars overhead.

It was late by the time they made it back to the trike and Emma took her home. Emma walked her up to her apartment and they stood outside the door, their hands still joined. Regina keyed the door and waited before opening it. This was where she felt a pulling in her heart, one that went two ways. She was not one to rush into things and always tended to take her time with any decision that needed making. But the way Emma was looking at her; like if she stepped away the light would dim with each step in those eyes had her asking for what she wanted. “Would you like to come inside? For a night cap perhaps?”

“I would,” then hesitation when there had not been any before, “but I think if I do I won’t be leaving until morning.”

A red grin of understanding. “You are probably right.”

“I really, really like you Regina. And this…” Emma squeezed her hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of. “I want to do _this_ right. You deserve that.”

Regina’s eyes softened at that sincerity. That was a rarer quality in people than she was used to. And coming from Emma it just felt all the more genuine in the saying. “Me too.”

A step closer. “Then we both agree I shouldn’t come in tonight?”

“As much as I hate to admit that, yes.” And Regina sucked her bottom lip briefly in need. “May I kiss you good night?”

“God please.”

Regina took her time wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck as warm hands slipped to fit around her waist, drawing her close. She leaned in and gently took Emma’s lips with her own to have and to hold. Her fingers traveled through windblown golden curls as she cupped the back of a neck. A suck, a lick, and her lips were consumed in return for a long moment. Then ever so gently Emma seemed to be memorizing the curves of them with little lingering kisses that made her shiver. Warm and buzzy feeling their lips slowed and stayed together before coming apart when their eyes opened and met. Regina rested her forehead against Emma’s with a small smile before drawing back.

“And I was wondering if can have my answer now?” Emma asked as fingers stroked her cheek. “About what was so special about me that you invited me to lunch last week.”

“Honestly, you made me laugh and stood your ground when I was less than nice to you for what you had done for Lucy.” Regina reflected as she searched green eyes for understanding. Then vulnerable. “There was also something familiar about you I needed to understand.”

A perfect mirror stared back. “And do you understand Regina?”

“I’m learning to and I’m enjoying the process. I’m also not used to people standing up to me when I let my crown run away with my mouth.”

“You know what you want and what you don’t want and you are not willing to compromise on what you think is best for you or Lucy. I respect that.” Then Emma teased gently. “I guess that’s also what Ruby meant when she said you are The Queen for a reason and for the record; I like your mouth.”

“I can tell.”

One more kiss came that left a lasting impression for the quiet promise behind it. “G’night Regina.”

And it was a good night indeed as she watched Emma walk down the hallway towards the elevators. Regina stood there until the silver doors closed; consumed in this once in a blue moon kind of feeling taking over her heart and her well kissed lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Closer and closer we get. Have a great week readers. Until next Saturday…
> 
> :-)


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I am posting from a plane as I fly home. Shorter update, but my next one will be the chapter everyone has been waiting for. ;) Enjoy!

 

Chapter 5

The Talk

::::::::::::::::::::

Regina sat at the dining room table with her laptop, a scatter of bills, and paperwork spread out. She was making headway through the piles, but kept getting distracted. Emma's gifs of line dancers and text banter blowing up her phone as they tried to one up each other had not helped her focus. But she loved every minute of it. Since last weekend they had talked everyday and even met for coffee twice at the café across from the studio while she waited for Lucy's dance class to wrap up. Regina looked forward to waking up and having a good morning text or joke waiting for her. The more time she spent with Emma the more she realized what she had been missing out on by being married to her work. She thought about all this as she hit auto sum on her excel doc and groaned at the number.

She had been through her expenses twice this month and came up with the same figure. With a sigh she leaned back from the screen and tossed her pen on the table in defeat just as a mug of steaming coffee was set at her place. She offered a small smile over her shoulder to Ruby as her best friend joined her a minute later with another mug.

"Same number?"

"Same damn number." She tapped the screen where the figure blared in red on the excel file. "I can't afford to keep paying the bills on my place, Henry's and the shop."

Ruby pursed her lips. "Is renting their place out an option?"

"I've got to do that or not renew the lease. I can't avoid it any longer."

"Lucy is going to hate both those ideas."

Regina rested her head in her hands. "I know. Which is exactly why I have been avoiding it."

"It's been almost seven months now Regina." Ruby reached to take her hand. "You have done everything you could to find them and you are doing everything you can to make this situation easier on Lucy."

"And what has that gotten me?" Regina shook her head as exhaustion spoke. "I used my savings on that private detective Killian Jones only to have him prove to be a crook and a dead end. And Detective Gold is still holding out on his theory that Henry and Jacinda abandoned Lucy and skipped town. He has done the absolute bare minimum on this case. Nothing I have done or pushed for has led to anything." Two hands held a mug tightly, nails worrying porcelain. No one had been cooperative in her search for her son after the first 72 hours. The media had been alerted but were brief in reporting the case, quickly dropping the story after the first week when no further news had come up. Deciding to take matters in her own hands she had rode the route her son was to take to Storybrooke looking for anything out of the ordinary. She stopped at shops and diners and gas stations on the way to ask if anyone had seen anything. Their ATM records had been tracked and their phones, but the last card charge had been at a Boston gas station and their phones had not connected to any network satellites according to the cell company. And Lucy. That was another ache in her heart entirely. Regina sighed. "Lucy skipped school to leave town to search for her parents and got brought home by the cops. Victoria nearly had my head afterward and threatened to take her away from me. Lucy calls me by my first name and spends all her free time reading a storybook and avoiding reality. Whenever I try to do the right thing by her, never mind my son, it just keeps blowing up in my face."

Ruby took her hand and held on as her friend worried a bottom lip. "You and I know you have done everything you could and you are named Lucy's guardian by both Henry and Jacinda in their wills for a reason. She can threaten all she wants, but the law is on your side. I don't know how Jacinda managed her at all growing up. Vic's a nut case."

"A rich nutcase with a good lawyer." Regina gave a knowing squeeze with her hand before letting go to stir her coffee. "I know it was just a threat and worry on her part speaking. I'm not really concerned about her taking Lucy. I'm just stressed about other stuff. You saw how Lucy got when Victoria came and raided their apartment for those family photos. Lucy was in near hysterics at the idea of her parent's stuff being disturbed. And I don't entirely blame Victoria for wanting some of Jacinda's things to keep either. She's grieving"

"Least she could have done though is help with the rent. She makes enough to own five apartments. She hasn't even called Lucy lately."

Regina shook her head. "Victoria is not the warmest person and grief affects everyone differently."

"Why are you making excuses for her?"

"I'm not."

"Bull Gina. You dislike her as much as I do. What gives?"

A sigh. "I just… at the end of the day she's a mother who's lost her child and I can't help but want to give her the benefit of my doubt." Then mumbling. "We're the same that way." And Ruby seemed to chose to not give her comment legs to stand on.

"I still think she's a bitch and I know you do too." Then gently. "And what about you Gina. How do you feel about either of those options? Renting it out or dropping the lease?"

Tears welled as Regina dipped her chin. "Like doing so is giving up on my son coming home." A hard swallow and her eyes found Ruby's. "I just want closure. Not knowing is eating me alive. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe it's time to start finding my own peace with this situation." She refused to call it anything else and traced the outline of her feather tattoo as if expecting an answer. That action she found a small comfort in.

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

"I appreciate that." Regina closed her lap top and let out a breath did not realize she had been holding as she caught the time. "But right now I need to start dinner. I'm surprised Lucy isn't out here banging pots and pans in a hungry protest to be fed."

"How about I order us all a pizza instead?"

"Now that sounds like a marvelous idea." Standing, Regina called over her shoulder as she moved down the hall. "I'll get Luce and we can look at a menu." But when she opened her granddaughter's bedroom door Lucy wasn't anywhere in sight. The wide open window had her heart falling out of her chest.

::::::::::::::::::

Emma hummed as she wiped the top of the bar down. It was a slower Thursday night than normal and she was trying to keep busy. As she worked she thought about the last week. If someone would have told her that a rainy day good deed would get her a date with the woman of her dreams she wouldn't have believed it. Life just had never been on her side that way. Everything she had ever wanted she had to work for. Nothing came easy and was always hard earned. But this. With Regina, didn't seem to be playing by the same rules she was used to. Their banter and talks were fluid and genuine and some made her hot in all the right places.

She smiled remembering the way Ruby had teased her when she dropped by the diner yesterday for lunch. Said she had a yearning look in her eyes. Emma had promptly claimed that she "didn't yearn." But the more she thought about it, she found herself yearning for Regina. The sound of her voice, the feel of her hands and lips and—

"You got it bad for her, huh?"

The voice broke Emma out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She echoed and whirled around. Then she dropped the cloth on the bar to lean her forearms on it when she saw who the voice belonged to. "Shouldn't you be in bed or watching cartoons or doing homework or something?" Teasing gently.

"Or something." Lucy clasped her hands and sat up straight, trying it seemed to belong there as if it was the most natural thing in the world for an eight year old to be sitting in a bar.

Emma lifted her brow.

"Ugh!" And Lucy wilted. "Not you too!"

"What?"

"You and Regina with the brow."

Smirking Emma shrugged. "Seemed to do the trick. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here at 8:00 on a school night?"

It was Lucy's turn to shrug. "I needed some air."

Emma considered the excuse for exactly what it was; an excuse. "Regina know you're here?"

"Not exactly."

Emma's face fell. "Lucy, seriously. She's probably having a force five freak out that you're missing." That was an understatement and she automatically reached for her phone to call Regina.

"Chill." A phone was held up. "She can track me. Bet she's on her way right now." Lucy set it on the bar. Then squirming at that idea. "I just needed someone to talk to."

"And that someone is me?" A bit surprised.

Lucy shrugged. "When we were outside in the rain you listened to me."

At that admission Emma came around the bar and took up the empty stool next to the kid. "I'm not the best at giving advice, but I'm a good listener. So shoot. What did you guys disagree on?"

Lucy's nose wrinkled. "We didn't fight or anything, but…" A sigh. "I heard her and Aunt Ruby talking about my parent's apartment and renting it out."

Oh. "That had to be really hard for you to hear."

"It was. It's my home and all of our stuff is there." Tears welled in hazel eyes. "If it's rented out where will we all live when they come home?"

Emma handed the little girl a cocktail napkin and leaned down to catch a dipping eyes. "Did you hear the whole conversation or only a part of it?"

"Parts of it." A wet sniff sounded before Lucy blinked back her tears, balling the napkin in her hands just to have something for them to do.

"Well then maybe you don't have all the information yet about what is really going to happen." Lucy seemed to consider this idea for a moment and hoping she said the right thing, Emma continued. "At this point I'd insert one of those, 'when I was your age' relatable stories, but I don't have any good ones from when I was your age exactly, but I do know what it feels like to want to run away from hard feelings."

"You do?"

Nodding. "Remember when I told you about my dad being in a coma? Well there is really only so long someone can be in a coma and be expected to wake up with any hope of returning to a normal life. I knew the day was coming when we would have to take him off life support and let him be in peace and yet every time my Mom tried to talk to me about what needed to happen I avoided her. I ran away even at one point. I was fourteen and thought I knew everything about the situation."

Lucy drummed her feet back against the stool rung. "Did you go back?"

"Eventually. My Mom was really worried and then kinda mad at me for running away." Emma reflected and grimaced at the memory briefly before recalling what happened after her Mom had calmed down. "But it ended up opening a door for us to really talk about what we were feeling."

Little eyes went wide. "That must have been some talk."

"It was. I ended up promising myself and my Dad before he died that I wouldn't run away like that when things got hard. Life's just that way sometimes." She nudged the kid's shoulder gently. "And some of us are lucky enough to have someone who's got our back to help us through the tough stuff. That's why I think you should talk to Regina, get all the facts and see what the choices are. There is probably a lot more to the situation than you know and I bet if you ask instead of running she will answer all your questions. She loves you to the moon and back kid. Ten times over. Give her a chance and see. Okay?"

Before Lucy could answer the bell chimed over the bar door and Regina came in, eyes searching in what Emma could only describe as a controlled panic before they loosened at the edges. Heeled boots came right over and picked Lucy up into the tightest hug she had ever seen someone give. They stood that way entwined for a long moment before Emma realized Regina was shaking. She put her hand on Regina's back, offering an anchor that seemed to register reality as Lucy was set down.

:::

"Thank God. Lucy! You can't run off like that." Worry and concern were promptly replaced with upset and relief. Regina rested her hands on little shoulders as she came down to be eye level. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. "Have you learned nothing from our talk last month when you ran off to Storybrooke?"

Lucy pulled back, but Regina did not let go. If anything her grip became firmer. "I had my phone this time and—"

Incredulous. "You disappeared from your bedroom at night. Your window was wide open. Ten horrible things went through my mind before I thought to check the track app!" Regina took a breath as she stood to her full height. "You had me worried sick Lucia Mills. You are my responsibility and you can't just go and do whatever you want when you want. Your actions affect others." She was firm. Too much so over her pounding heart and head at the idea that Lucy had gone missing.

A bottom lip trembled, as hot eyes met amber. "I know."

Regina shook her head, taking Lucy's chin to hold. "I don't think you really understand that because you keep running off. I will not play this game with you any longer. And regardless you may consider yourself grounded for the foreseeable future."

Hurt and stubborn eyes. "You can't do that."

"Like it or not I can and am. You need to learn that your choices, all of them, have consequences."

"I don't need you to tell me that. Or be this way." Lucy jerked her chin away. "You're not my mom or dad." Little brows bunched up tight as that face crumbled entirely. "You're supposed to be my G'ma!" She ducked under the bar and ran into the back room.

"Lucy." Regina started to go after her before Emma's hand caught hers. "I need to make sure she's safe."

"She is. The exit back there has an alarm. So take a minute and breathe Regina. She's not going anywhere without us knowing I promise you." Emma ran a hand down the length of her back. "Take a sec and calm down."

And she sank down onto the stool Lucy had vacated. A moment later a cool glass of water was in her hand. Regina sipped with a nod of thanks as she replayed the last few minutes in her mind. What she had said and how she had said it. How Lucy's face broke in half. And how her heart hurt that they were in this place of frustration between then because her role had shifted. Closing her eyes Regina leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. Then Emma's hands were on her shoulders massaging gently the tension away. It left slowly as she found her center. "Did she say why she ran off?"

"Some, but I think you should ask her that." A tight, but encouraging smile. "You're both hurting and as much as I want to make that not the case for both of you, only you two can change that." A nod the door behind the bar.

Calmer and knowing Emma was right, Regina stood up. "Is there a place back there her and I could have a few minutes to talk?"

"My office is open."

Regina moved to go through the opening to the back.

"And Regina?"

She paused.

"Take all the time you need. I'll be right here when you both are ready."

With that comfort waiting, Regina gave a small grateful smile and wove her way through the backroom of the bar, looking as she went. She heard sniffling from the far corner. The door to what she thought might be the office was cracked open. "Lucy?" Regina opened the it and looked around the cramped space.

Emma's office was small, but tidy with a single chair, desk and filing cabinet. Pictures of what she concluded were Emma's parents were pinned to a cork board over the desk along with receipts and notes. Another sniffle drew her eyes down and two pink converse shoes peeked out from under the desk. She shut the door and carefully pulled out the desk chair to sit. Leaning forward to be closer Regina clasped her hands together with her elbows on her knees as she regarded the tears rolling down her granddaughter's cheeks. Those were new and they flowed with a fierceness. Lucy was not the kind of child to cry easily. Their mere presence spoke volumes of the emotions spiraling around hers in the room.

She had never been good at this. Having these kinds of talks. With Henry she'd had help, young as she had been when he was born. Her parents had an answer for everything she could ask and Regina had followed their advice for the most part when she was still a kid herself raising a kid. But now she was by herself with a grieving child who had yet to accept their current reality as she had yet to do the same and the unlikelihood of Henry and Jacinda still being alive. In her heart she knew it had to be on Lucy's own timeline just like her own acceptance had to be. They were both hurting and trying to figure out where they both fit with each other now that this uncertain waiting game was their new normal.

As she watched Lucy, Regina vaguely heard her father's voice in the back of her mind. He had always been the voice of reason and the anchor in her family. Such a gentle soul too. His voice reminded her about being honest and sharing her feelings as he had in life when her six year old son had rode his bike to the other end of Storybrooke one afternoon without telling anyone. Regina had been beside herself with worry and just happy to have Henry back in her arms when he was found that she had not addressed her feelings on the matter with her little boy at all. Henry had ended up riding off again the next week and that's when her father had given her that bit of advice. She had been shielding Lucy from her feelings. Maybe it was time to stop doing that.

"I'm sorry Luce." And more tears rolled. This time, her own and Regina wiped at her cheeks remembering how firm she had been. "I was really worried about you and once I knew you were okay I was firmer with you than I meant to be." She wrung her hands and then rubbed them against her jeans. A deep breath. "You scared me and I shouldn't have raised my voice to you, but you cannot keep doing this. I can't bear the idea of losing you too and when I found you gone, just like when you left for Storybrooke, I thought I had. I can't go through that. Not again. I know it may not seem like it, but I am trying my best here and sometimes I am going to mess up and I need you to know I don't mean to."

Pink shoes tucked in under the desk and then a head poked out. "You don't have to try so hard."

"Don't I?"

Lucy's head shook and Regina patted her lap, grateful when the little girl came right up to sit. She wrapped her arms around, holding her granddaughter close. That warmth in her lap reminded her of Henry at this age. Dropping her chin, she took one deep breath in through her nose. Cinnamon and honey. Like father like daughter.

"We have to talk huh?"

"We do sweetie. About a few different things and the first for now being what I suspect had you running. How much did you hear Aunt Ruby and me talking about?"

Lucy leaned back, running her fingers over the stitched rose design of Regina's leather jacket. "That you are going to rent out the apartment and you knew I wouldn't like it but you couldn't avoid it. Then I got upset."

"I don't want to and I certainly don't like the idea by any means, but I also cannot afford to keep paying rent on two places and the shop. That's part of what I meant by not being able to avoid it." Regina turned Lucy to the side to better see that little face. "The other part that's upsetting to me about this whole idea is that I care about your feelings on the matter very much and I have done everything I can to prolong this decision until now."

"What if they come home though? Where will we all live?"

"When that happens we can always get a bigger place."

"Our stuff is there though. All of Dad's books and Mom's art. Our pictures. I wanna keep it all."

Lifting a chin. "Is that what has you the most worried?" A little nod and Regina felt her heart pull. So it wasn't the apartment itself. "How do you feel about the idea of a storage unit? That way we can keep everything in one place for when we are ready for it again. We can also make some more room at home for some special things you want to keep around all the time."

"I like that idea." This was her G'ma talking. This familiar warm hopeful husk that knew how to make everything feel okay again. Now that they were actually talking about it, her stomach didn't feel as upset as before and she realized maybe, just maybe she had been a bit unfair to the heart beating next to hers. "I want to help G'ma."

Regina's eyes misted. "I miss you calling me that and for the record I couldn't do it without you." A kiss to a wet cheek. "And will you please tell me why you have been using my first name instead?"

Lucy looked down at their joined hands. "You're different. We used to do fun stuff all the time together and you never made me clean my room or cared if I ate all my vegetables or about grades and stuff. That was Mom and Dad's job. You doing that reminds me that they are not here to and I miss how we used to be just us as us. Lucy and G'ma. We were like a team."

"And we still are a team. I miss that too Luce and I need to do better at spending more time like that with you how we used to. I promise I will. And I realize that I have been more structured with you than in the past." Reflecting, Regina ran her thumb over the back of little knuckles. "A lot of those changes have to do with the fact that it is now my responsibility to make sure you have everything you need to be healthy, safe, and happy. Before, with your parents, that was their role and when they get b—"

"And now they're gone, but we don't even know where." More tears as little legs kicked out. "I hate it."

Regina closed her eyes. "I know sweetie." And opened them with a deep breath. She would do what she could not take what hope her granddaughter had left. A part of her hoped too, the very small part that whispered somehow things would be okay in the end. Regina was not going to let go of that. She took a tissue from the box on the desk and gently wiped at Lucy's cheeks. The little girl leaned into her, curling back into her chest. She simply held on after that as the tears began to slow.

"Do we have to go back out there yet?"

"Not until you are ready." And the girl seemed to relax more with those words.

"Can Emma come have dinner with us tonight?" Lucy asked.

A smile. "We may ask her certainly."

More quietly. "I'm sorry I ran off."

"Please don't do that again, Luce."

"I won't. I promise." Nose wrinkling and looking up. "Am I really grounded?"

Regina nodded. "You bet'cha."

"A few days?"

"A week, but I might be able to be talked into an early parole for good behavior." She tapped a nose in jest before giving Lucy's ribs a tickle. That giggle did her heart good.

"G'ma!"

"Your one and only." And Regina kissed the top of Lucy's head in promise of that always being the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N – Next time, there will be a small time jump. Emma challenges Regina to a bet in a pool game and finally learns just what kind of panties Regina wears. :) Until Wednesday folks… and sometime at the end of next week A Package Deal — Part 2 of A Special Delivery will be making its debut.


	6. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Rating had been updated from M to E and new tags. NSFW. Enjoy!!

 

**Chapter 6**

**Black Lace  
**

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy balled up the tape she had pulled up off of one of the boxes they had brought over from the apartment. It had been well over a month since their talk at Emma’s bar and G’ma had kept her word about the storage unit and making room at home for stuff she wanted to display. She had wanted to go slow about it, doing a little packing and unpacking at a time and this was the last box to unpack here. Emma even helped them box up stuff and move it. While the act of packing up her parent’s belongings had been tough Emma’s presence was a bright spot she always looked forward to having around now and whenever they tackled this chore. Regina and Emma were officially dating and Lucy liked that her G’ma seemed to be relaxing the more Emma came around.

It almost felt like _before_ , but not quite. G’ma still kept on her about certain stuff, but there were a lot more easy talks and affection between them than there had been. Lucy pushed the flaps down on the box and reached in for one of the framed pictures there. It was the one taken the summer before last at the bike parade in Maine. She had ridden in the side car with G’ma while her Dad and Mom shared a Harley. Huge smiles on all their faces and her fingers trailed over the glass for a moment before setting the picture on the coffee table. Then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, pulling her close.

“I like that one too.”

A small smile came and went as Lucy rested her hands over Regina’s and looked up. “Can we go this summer? I want to ride like we used to and maybe Emma could come.” At the quiet of an answer she pushed for what she wanted. “It would be fun.”

“I’ll think about it Luce.”

“Please G’ma?”

Just then Emma called to her. “Hey kid, come help me a second.”

**:::**

Regina watched as Lucy slipped out of her arms and went to help take out the empty boxes. Emma held the door for her granddaughter and once Lucy was out of ear shot and down the hall the blonde gave her a soft knowing look.

“Is she asking about the parade again?”

“Mmhhm.” She look at the framed photo and it was Regina’s turn to have arms wrapped around her. Emma pulled her in close and she rested her chin on a shoulder and simply took in the sense of safety these arms had come to mean in the time they had been dating. Emma was an anchor she did not know she needed. Always there and ready to help with a smile and a joke. She loved how easy their relationship was; as if it had always been.

“You gave her a different answer than you usually do.” Emma’s tone was patient and wondering.

The parade had been an annual tradition that she and Henry had done since he was a kid growing up in Storybrooke. Eventually that tradition grew to include Jacinda and Lucy. Once a year as a family they took a road trip and partook in the parade. But since her son’s disappearance last summer before they were to all go ride in the parade they had not gone since. The next one was still a few months out and Lucy talked of it as if was so natural to do so. Like it was no big deal, but Storybrooke, Maine where she raised Henry with her parents was a big deal. “I don’t know if I’ll be ready to go back by then. The idea of doing it without Henry and Jacinda… I’m just not ready.” Regina rubbed the tattoo on her wrist as Emma drew that very wrist up to pink lips to press a kiss on. “But maybe I will be after a while.” It was too soon to tell, but with Emma the idea didn’t seem so hard to consider. And it was important to Lucy.

“Have you talked to her about why this idea is hard for you?”

“A little bit, the first few times she asked.” Regina bit her lip and released it with a sigh as she turned around in those arms. “I’m worried about her Emma. She’s losing a little more hope they will ever come home as each day goes on and while the logical side of me knows that is a part of the grief cycle, it doesn’t feel right.” Emma cupped her face and she found comfort in green eyes holding her own.

“This parade is really important to her and to you, maybe there is a compromise we just haven’t considered yet.”

“Maybe, but I need to put this to bed for now and think about it later.” Asking for what she needed, Regina tried for a smile. One Emma gave right back in return, full of understanding.

“Rubes should be here soon to get Lucy for her sleep over. Did you still want to go out tonight?”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. “I was actually thinking we could stay in. Maybe watch some TV or shoot some pool in the basement. No one is down there much on the weekends.”

“I feel a bet coming on.” Green eyes shined in challenge.

A red grin bloomed in full. “One I will be winning by the way.” They had been going back and forth with bets since the line dancing one. Emma was competitive and the bets often left them both in smiles and laughs.

“You have never seen me play.”

“I’ve seen you try to shoot darts and miss from five feet away Emma.”

“I was buzzed and my aim was off that night.”

“Mmhhm. And I never lose at pool.” Regina let out a low chuckle as Emma picked her up by the waist and sat her on the stool by the kitchen bar. A hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it.

“Then what will you want as a prize for winning the bet?”

“Giving in so easily?”

“Depends on the prize you want.”

 Regina leaned in and gave part of her answer to Emma’s first question by taking pink lips over with hers. When their lips met tingles washed over her entire body. She kissed Emma playfully, nipping and gently sucking on a full bottom lip before drawing back as she heard the door of the apartment open again. There was snickering then and she looked over Emma’s shoulder to Lucy and Ruby giving each other a knowing look.

Ruby gave them a wolfish grin. “Alright Luce, I think this is our cue to get our own little party started.”

Lucy’s nose scrunched. Then those brows knit. “Wait… They are having a party?”

And Regina gave Emma one more kiss on the lips before slipping off the stool and going to give Lucy a hug. She picked up the pink backpack with Hyacinth’s head poking out of it. “It’s a figure of speech sweetie. Do you have your toothbrush and pajamas?”

“Emma does.” Ruby mouthed and Regina gave her a warning look before hitting that shoulder playfully.

To Ruby. “Enough you.” Then kissing Lucy’s head. “I’ll see you in the morning. Be good for Aunt Ruby.”

“She’s always good, but I don’t think you can say the same for Emma.” With one more brow wiggle Ruby laughed and took up Lucy’s hand.  “Have fun you two!”

Regina watched them go. She and Emma had indeed been taking things slow, but tonight she knew she would feel Emma’s skin on her skin. They had been waiting for a night when they would have some sure time to themselves. Emma had been the perfect example of a gentlewoman since their first real date at the bar. The very thought of Emma naked in her arms made her bring her thighs together where she longed for Emma’s fingers to be. She cleared her throat and turned back to her girlfriend who also had a wolfish grin.

“I want to up our bet.”

“Do you Miss Swan.” Not a question and Emma shivered deliciously. She knew exactly the effect she had on the blonde when using that name. “And how do you want to up it exactly?” Regina beckoned with a finger as she led the way out the door into the hall. As she locked up, Emma came to stand right behind her, pressing lips into her neck right behind her ear. A gentle trail of kisses along her jaw followed. A warm tingle rose on her skin under each one.

“For every ball either one of gets in a hole,” a pause to gently nip the side of Regina’s bottom lip, “we get to ask one question the other has to answer.”

Regina gave a coy look over her shoulder at her girlfriend. “Then you better make sure you are warmed up to answer all of my questions.”

 “I’m already warmed up.”

And Emma kissed her anyway. Deeply they tasted of each other and Regina felt her bottom lip swelling up under Emma’s gentle sucking. Too soon they parted, but the promise of a game and the sweet after had her patiently taking a hand and leading the way down the hallway to the elevator. A few minutes later they were setting up to play in the rec room. A quick rock-paper-scissors between them decided who got to break. She watched as Emma took her time lining up the pool stick to the white ball. A cracking sound filled the room and both her brows went up at more than the fine ass in snug jeans bending over the table. Two balls sunk right away.

**:::**

Emma beamed at Regina. “Solids. That’s two questions for me. Now who needs a warm up?” She pretended to blow smoke from the tip of the pool stick as amber eyes looked on at her, clearly surprised and amused. And then she realized why. “Shit, no! That question doesn’t count!”

“I’m not so sure I agree with you.”

“But-but…” But Emma had perfected the bottom lip quiver as a kid right along with the puppy dog eyes she gave her girlfriend now. She got a fond eye roll in return and a nod. She grinned back. Apparently that shit still worked wonders even as an adult. Emma shifted from foot to foot as Regina began to circle the table towards her. “Okay, here’s my real question; when I asked you out that first time what was the first thing that came to your mind?”

Regina laughed and those same hands came up to tug on the collar of her shirt. Emma’s butt was against the pool table now and Regina was giving her that same fiery look. “Initially I was shocked by how commanding you were.” Red lips leaned in a whisper away. “And then I realized how much that idea amused me.” Then Regina was backing away and going to the head of the table to line up a shot.

Emma licked her lips. “You liked that?”

“Usually I like to be the one to be the top in general and in the bedroom, but with you, I can see myself going either way. I trust you. And that counts as your second question by the way. Nine and twelve. Both corner pocket.” Straightening up as both balls banged together and went right where Regina told them to and it was Regina’s turn to blow on the tip of the pool stick. Dark eyes glittered and she decided to run with their current theme. “My turn. Handcuffs or blindfolds?”

“Both.” And Regina’s brows went way up. Emma stuck her hands in her pockets, chin up with a cocky smile as her cheeks warmed. “You asked.”

A red smile. “Duly noted.”

Emma studied the pool table thinking about her next shot. “You get one more question before it is my turn.” And Regina seemed to be considering this one more carefully.

“Thinking back to when we first met and you jumped in to defend Lucy outside the bar, what made you stand up to me? I was less than nice to you at the time.”

“That’s easy.” Emma said and rounded the table. “The kid meant well given the situation and at the time you two seemed like you needed a little help getting on the same page.”

Regina was quiet in thought after that answer and Emma took her time shooting. She missed the shot she had been going for entirely for the distracting way Regina was leaning against the pool table playing with a thin old chain over her cleavage. Afterwards, Regina easily sunk another ball. Right after that Emma got another one. They went back and forth with their questions and Emma lost by a long shot. She didn’t mind in the least and as they cleaned up from their game Regina was still laughing from her most recent answer. Pulling Regina to her by the belt loop she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around that waist as she playfully nipped an ear. “You kicked my ass. Someday soon I want a rematch and since I am taking my epic loss in stride I have a bonus question to ask of the winner.”

Regina pushed that sweet ass back into her hips. “You get one. Make it a good one Miss Swan.”

She turned Regina around then, resting her hands on the swell of hips. “What kind of panties are you wearing tonight?” And Regina took her hand as amber eyes asked permission for something. Emma felt a rush of heat flooding her sex and she hoped the look on her face was enough of a yes because her mouth wouldn’t work when Regina took one fingertip to her lips to kiss. Then the tip well into her mouth to suck. Emma thought her knees would buckle when Regina then took her hand and brought it right down and into a pair of black jeans. Emma’s fingers found a home on the wet lace right over Regina’s opening. “Fuck me.”

“I certainly hope so.”

And Emma’s lips crashed into red ones as she took Regina’s hand and mimicked the same motion. Skilled fingers moved down to cup her mound over her red boy shorts. Too soon their lips broke as Regina’s other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her in even closer as red lips found her ear.

A hot whisper. “You’re soaked.” Followed by a regal chuckle.

Emma groaned at the tease behind the husk in those words and then and there lifted Regina up. A beautiful moan came in her ear as she wrapped both hands under Regina’s thighs as those legs wrapped around her hips. Leaving the basement rec room, the elevator would not work fast enough to take them back to the apartment. She took the keys out of Regina’s back pocket and managed to get them inside and close the door with her foot all the while Regina kissed and gently sucked her neck. Then she had Regina up against the wall as she kissed a collar bone up to a wanting mouth.

_“Emma.”_

Red lips wrapping around her name like that in her ear; Emma was suddenly all cunt. She moved them into the bedroom and set Regina down on the end of the bed. Stripping her jacket and jeans off until she was just in her panties and white tank she put her knee on the bed as she crawled up and over Regina lying against white sheets. Fully clothed the woman was a vision and soon to be naked Emma could only swallow that idea down for now. She wanted to unveil Regina. Remove one layer at a time. A dark sea of hair glowed against the light blue duvet like a siren rising from the water. And Regina said two words that electrified her skin; each one a glowing spark that shot down her spine and into her pussy.

“Touch me.”

Emma moved up Regina’s t-shirt and kissed a feather light trail down her abdomen to a waist band. Looking up, she held amber eyes in hers. They were growing darker by the moment and with a sultry smile Emma undid the button on black jeans and pulled them down and off toned legs. The lace she had fantasized about was indeed black as she had thought it would be with the faintest hint of purple silk piping along the waistband joining together in a tiny bow over Regina’s sex; delicate, feminine and a present just for her to unwrap. She ran her fingers gently over the bow and felt Regina’s hips want to lift up into her hand but they were still, almost patient of her need to simply take in the moment. Her fingers continued stroking and her lips parted as goose flesh began blooming on Regina’s skin from her touch. That sensation, that she was the cause of their rising, sent a heady rush right to her pussy.

Emma leaned down and ran her hands lightly over Regina’s legs and back up her hips to the hem of a shirt. Regina sat up to help. Up and off she took that t-shirt off to reveal a matching bra hugging full breasts just as possessively as those lacy panties hugged a ready sex. Slower and more gently Emma kissed down between a valley of lace. Down a sternum rising and falling with quick breaths to match her own and down between Regina’s legs to rest over that bow. She kissed there and Regina shivered. “You are stunning.” And she let out a little moan that hummed against a clit through lace in just the right way for Regina thighs to cradle her shoulders. Emma slipped her fingers inside wet lace and when her fingers met Regina’s silky folds it was her turn to shiver. “You’re so wet for me right now.”

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about lately. The feel of your skin on my skin. You inside me.”

That idea almost sent Emma over the edge as she circled a slick opening with one finger savoring the warmth waiting to suck her in. Regina’s hips lifted again, but only just, clearly trying to be patient. Emma began to move her finger a little faster adding some pressure as Regina’s lips parted in a moan. She added two fingers and a bit more pressure around Regina’s opening and rubbed her thumb along rising clit. “You like that?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

Emma grinned clearly proud of herself and slowed her thumb just a little in tease. That earned her a hand at the back of her neck tangling in her hair and pulling her mouth down to a hungry kiss. The command of the action sent her thumb moving faster as Regina’s other hand slipped up her tank top to cup her breast. A thumb gently brushed over her nipple and she felt it peak under that caress. Regina chuckled against her lips as she continued to play with her nipples. So blissfully lost in that mouth was she that Emma completely missed the way legs were wrapping around her hips and turning them over, like a wave rolling over sand so seamlessly. Now Regina was on top and straddling her. Already they were both sweating and the shine on bronze skin gave Regina an ethereal glow in the twilight peeking in through the window at them.

“I need you inside me Emma.”

Emma didn’t have to be told twice. From this position she had more leverage to work with and she slipped her fingers into Regina for the first time. Regina was deliciously tight and pulled her fingers right in. She watched in rapture as red lips parted in a perfect O at her penetration and closed around a soft moan. As her nipples continued to be played with she played in Regina, curling her fingers in and making a beckoning movement with them right against a spongy wall. Regina’s hips rocked against her motion as they found an easy rhythm. And she realized as this incredibly beautiful strong woman fucked herself on her fingers, how absolutely in love she was with Regina. Everything about her was captivating.  From the way she breathed to the way she said Emma’s name with just the right amount of husk at the seams. And the heart that beat between those breasts was what Emma loved the most. Genuine, kind, strong, and big in way Emma had come to be in wonder of. Vulnerable too in rare soft moments between them. She was captured by those lips again and kissed so deeply she nearly lost her breath. Regina had captivated her in a way no other woman had been able to. Emma was in awe over it and it must have showed on her face for the lusty smile she was under. And Regina moved to cup her cheeks and kiss her much more gently. Then that smile shifted to something much softer, much more intimate as her hair was tucked behind her ear and a thumb traced her bottom lip as Regina sat back on her hips, slowing their rhythm, but still rocking. Emma was learning this was the smile that was only for her when those amber eyes became unveiled in her gaze.

**:::**

Regina looked down at Emma, eyes drawn to the adorably needy way teeth were sucking on a bottom lip, just as she had been sucking on it a moment ago. She gave each erect nipple under her fingers a gentle tweak and that had Emma’s teeth letting go in a throaty moan. That sound sent a wet heat rushing to her sex as her walls clenched around Emma’s fingers. Emma responded by circling her clit rhythmically as she suddenly thrust her hips forward to get more friction. Taking those pert breasts into both hands Regina gave a squeeze. A third finger slipped inside her and played with her wetness. She let her head fall back, giving into the pleasure building in her walls. Then her head rolled forward as her need rose. “I want your tank off. I need to feel you naked against me.”

Emma wasted no time sitting up and stripping off that tank that had ridden up. Braless already Regina’s lips parted as she took in every naked curve. “You are so beautiful Emma.” And the back of her bra came undone for her and Emma slid the straps down her shoulders. It was tossed aside. She lay Emma back and went down between strong thighs as she kissed a trail from navel to clit over red boy shorts. The smell of Emma’s arousal through wet cotton was making her heady.

“Please.” Emma gasped.

Hips lifted up inviting her attention. With her teeth Regina tugged once at the waistband and then stripped the fabric down and tossed them aside with her own panties. They eloped with Emma’s in a pile on the floor as Regina began teasing with a fingertip flicking over a swelling clit. Fingers combed through her hair drawing her mouth closer. “Patience Miss Swan.”

“Re— _gina_. You know what that does to me.”

A knowing chuckle. “Open for me.” Thighs spread wide and Regina brought her mouth to Emma’s clit to suck. Thighs clenched around her shoulders as she licked a quick rhythm in warm folds. Emma tasted of sweet musk; like sun warmed bourbon. Her tongue flicked a clit and Emma bucked under her as a back arched on the bed between little moans for more. Around and over and in she pushed into Emma’s pussy. As her tongue fucked the woman she adored Regina basked in sensations consuming her. The feel of Emma in her mouth, the heat of sticky juices on her chin; that taste and sound of her wet licks and Emma’s mewing all sent her emotions into overdrive. The need to be one with this woman her soul felt akin to mesh with the very fabric of who and what they were. She had dreamed about this moment and in this moment she lost herself inside of Emma. Regina came up between those quaking thighs a few minutes later as Emma’s hands found her waist to steady. Lips slick with Emma’s wetness she licked them clean savoring the taste.

“I want to taste you now.” That tone was begging. Green eyes near black with need and lust.

**:::**

Emma got her wish as Regina sat up and shifted up so she was hovering over her face. Those amber eyes were wide blown, but soft at the edges just for her. She grabbed onto Regina’s hips and brought her lips up. The moan that escaped Regina’s mouth only made her mouth open to take more of Regina’s sweet taste inside her.

“God _Em-ma_. Just like that.”

Emma grinned in wet folds and hummed her commitment. That only made Regina press down gently into her face and Emma felt she wanted to much more than she was. For as commanding as Regina could be in personality, this other side of vulnerable Regina was allowing her to see only made her hungry for more. But she also wanted more of the other side she sensed Regina was holding back for their first time. To make sure she, Emma, was ready. They had talked about it before and the glimpse she had gotten when they had been playing pool had made her wet all on it’s own. Ready to see that wild card, she thought she knew just how to draw that side of Regina out to play.

Emma blew teasingly on Regina’s opening earning a sexy raise of a dark brow over head and then pulled her right back in to suck a red clit. Hard. And that made Regina begin to shake. Emma kept up the pressure, bringing the tip of her tongue to press up against a rich nerve in a pulsing fashion. That teasing action had Regina pulling back and turning her over onto her stomach. A swift playful swat on the ass got Emma’s attention in the best way possible. Warm and tingly against her skin. She wiggled her butt as Regina rubbed there massaging and she thrust her pelvis up off the bed and into Regina’s as she was drawn up and back to nearly sit on a lap. The tingling in her ass only further emphasized the one in her pussy.

“Was that alright?”

“More than. I want you to do it again.” And Emma lifted up on her knees and shot a teasing look over her shoulder that was rewarded with another crisp swat to her other cheek. She was pulled back down onto Regina’s lap and her hair was pushed over her shoulder where Regina bit her gently, scrapping teeth and licking over that very spot. More tingles, this time all over her skin. A kiss rested on the back of her neck and Emma was in a kind of heaven she didn’t know could exist. Then those lips moved up.

“You couldn’t stay my good girl for long could you?” Breath hot in the shell of an ear.

That affection made her shiver in a way she had not been expecting. Coming from anyone else Emma knew it would have put her off. But from Regina, it felt good. It felt like home. And again she was in awe of the woman who could make her feel this way with two words. Hell, even with a look. A kiss lingered on her cheek almost as if asking if she was okay with the affection as Regina’s hands rubbed slow circles on her hips and Emma remembered she had been asked a question. “Me? Never.” Then more of a whisper. “And I like it when you call me that.”

**:::**

And Regina smiled brilliantly. She rewarded that admission by bringing one arm around a slim waist to play with a nipple and the other down from behind and up to insert two fingers into Emma’s pussy. Hot, tight, and pulsing. She massaged as walls caved in around her, not letting go as she began to pump in a steady rhythm. Emma’s hand came around and down to find her sex, mirroring the action. Regina felt her nipples harden almost painfully with how turned on she was against the curve of a back as they moved together. Skin slick banging and slapping as they each began to crest.

“Regina _please_. I’m gunna come!” Emma’s head fell back against her shoulder as she slipped a third finger inside. Those wet walls pumped as her fingers pumped.

She nipped an ear, moving her hand faster and faster. “That’s my good girl. Come for me Emma.” Regina’s orgasm rose just as Emma’s began to spill out and she felt a gush of hot liquid on her wrist when her fingertips pressed into just the right spot. A long throaty moan vibrated against her ear sending her over the edge and more liquid as she bent her head forward against Emma as her peak came. Regina saw white as flecks of light exploded behind her eyes. Thrusting against each other they rode the pleasure as wave after wave engulfed them both. Regina was high on Emma and when those green hooded eyes met her own over a shoulder she kissed that sweaty brow, tasting the warm salt of their lovemaking on Emma’s skin. It was a taste she never wanted absent from her lips.

Slowly they came to rock against each other, soaking in sweat and juices of the other. A cool numbness began to overtake them as their skin rose in goose flesh; their afterglow. Regina eased her hand out from inside Emma and moved to lay them both back on the damp blanket. They lay there with their limbs entwined looking into each other’s eyes as if the existing world really was just the two of them. And then it slipped out between the rise and fall of their breath. “I love you.” Regina was not sure what she was expecting after the words left her mouth. They had been resting there in wait for a while now and Regina became still and very aware of every single one of them leaving her lips, but she couldn’t stop them. Didn’t want to stop the way they sounded so right saying to the heart lying next to hers. And her heart lay exposed and wide open in the pause between them. Was it too soon or too much too fast or too—

“I love you too, Regina.” Emma murmured sleepily as hips pressed forward to be closer and she curled into a chest; her darling little spoon.

She kissed Emma’s cheek and felt smile lines bloom under her lips as a mirror of them kissed the palm of her hand before Emma took it to hold. Regina let her eyes close as she nuzzled into blonde hair. For Regina it really was the most magical of nights her heart had been waiting for. And for a rare moment with Emma in her arms the busy world and all its worries fell away for their souls to kiss goodnight in dreams to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thanks for reading! Hope the wait was worth it. Please let me know. :-)  
>  Next time a twist of plot is coming your way and you’ll learn the story of the feather tattoo.


	7. The Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Credit to OUAT for some Emma quotes in this chapter and to Lana Parrilla for her tattoo inspiration. Also I am not a medical professional and for the parts of that referenced in this chapter try to roll with it. :-)

**Chapter 7**

**The Feather**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

The morning following their love making Emma awoke from a sound sleep to a hint of sun spilling across the sheets through the window. It lay across the lips of her lover she had consumed last night. Regina stirred next to her briefly, the arm around her waist pulling her closer. Emma watched Regina sleeping, steady breathing deep as she relearned the curves of that face by heart. Eyes fluttered a few moments later and Regina reached again to pull her closer as if by instinct. Then amber eyes opened, searching for her and settling with a growing smile.

"Good morning beautiful."

Emma smiled at the sleep clinging to the husk of that tone and she decided then and there she never wanted to wake without the sound of Regina's voice in her ear in the morning. What they had shared last night had been more than sex. It was as if their souls had kissed and the birth of the universe became infinite when they touched. Magic. And she wanted more of it. By the look in Regina's eyes she could tell she was not alone in that desire. Her knuckles gently rubbed a cheek and her thumb trailed down a jaw to rest on a full bottom lip. Leaning in Emma kissed gently; a tender hello. "G'morning." Then her stomach interrupted the moment with a gurgle that seemed to rock the bed and Regina laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Only for you… and maaaybe those bacon and veggie omelets you make so well." Emma rolled over so she was sitting up and straddling Regina's hips. "And if are you offering to cook me breakfast," a teasing grin, "then we might have to put this on hold for a few—" She squealed as a hand swatted at her butt just as playfully as it had last night and like last night it lingered to rub the warm tingle. Emma rocked her hips forward, enjoying the sensation.

"You like teasing me you little troublemaker."

Cheeky. "You make it so easy that I can't resist. And I knew I was in trouble the first time I saw you smile."

Another laugh and Regina sat up kissing her on the lips. Emma settled back on her heels as Regina stretched and then that face she had long ago memorized shifted and seemed pensive for a moment. Emma realized Regina was suddenly elsewhere in that head. "Hey, you okay?" Soft for that heavy look.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Emma…" A sigh. "I just got lost for a moment. It happens in the mornings sometimes." A nod across the room and Emma looked over her shoulder. On the dresser was a framed photo of Henry and Regina. He looked to be about ten. When she looked back that same look was there, but it had an openness she had seen for the first time last night. Regina was rubbing the feather tattoo again. She remained quiet, simply resting her hands on Regina's knees as those vulnerable eyes became present. "It represents my son."

Then those eyes were wet in a way that made Emma want to make sure they never were again in this breaking way. "It's okay Regina."

**:::**

"No. I want to tell you." And Regina did want to tell Emma, but more so she needed to tell the woman who had managed to scale her walls in the scope of a few months when they had taken a lifetime to build. This woman who made her feel things she did not know she could feel and do things she did not know she could do. They were little things, but Emma had a way of making them feel like so much more. "I haven't told anyone, but I want... I need you to know."

"I'm listening."

And Regina began to tell her story. A story about a girl who had no idea who the hell she was in high school and who pushed down her sexuality by trying to fit into the mold a domineering Mother had defined for her since birth. "But I never fit the way she wanted me to. I rebelled and experimented in high school. It only took once and I ended up pregnant and having Henry when I was 17. The father wanted nothing to do with him nor his family. And frankly I didn't either. We were at a party and he was just there. I was buzzed and feeling more than a little brave and I wanted to see what all the hype was about sex." She paused remembering her Mother's face when she had come out with the news. Disappointment had ruled the day, but not for long.

"You had said you had Henry young, but I didn't realize how young."

"I was a kid having a kid." Regina looked down at her lap, running her fingers over the edge of the sheet in thought. "My family was actually really supportive. It ended up being a blessing in disguise. My Mother and I grew incredibly close after the fact. I was not ready to be a Mom, but Henry needed me to be his and I did my best to care for him and finish school. Any spare moment after him I threw myself into my art and was able to get a full ride at Boston Arts Academy after high school."

"That took an incredible amount of grit and hard work I bet."

"It was hard." Regina admitted. "But he was an easy child by far and with my parent's help he turned out to be a fine young man. I guess that's why I feel so much pressure to be the parent Lucy deserves when hers are not here. It's been just me and I need to make sure she has the best I can give her. I think she doesn't know quite how to handle me in that role all the way yet and while things are much better between us; in truth neither do I. But we are learning to find our way again."

Emma seemed to think on her words as her hand was taken and turned over to reveal her tattoo. A fingertip traced the outline and Regina felt a warm tingle shoot up her arm. "I kept seeing them everywhere about two weeks after Henry and Jacinda had gone missing." This was easier than she thought it would be; wearing her heart on her wrist and telling the story of it. Emma holding her this way made it so. "In pictures, on TV, on book covers, and in ads and just everywhere. The symbol was all around me. And one afternoon I was sitting on the bench outside of Lucy's dance class waiting for her to finish up and I was thinking about them, Henry in particular and missing him so much." Regina took a deep breath. "I asked for a sign that he was okay, wherever he was and it sounds crazy, but a feather landed right between my feet. I like to think that was his way of answering me. That somehow, wherever he and Jacinda are that he's okay."

"That's not crazy at all." Emma reached out then and the pad of a thumb wiped at her cheek. Regina felt her tears falling suddenly as they were gently wiped away again and again. "It's your hope and it will never be anything but beautiful in my eyes."

**:::::::::::::::::::**

A few weeks went by since Regina's story about the feather tattoo and Emma found herself regularly reflecting on it. She was much more of aware of when Regina rubbed it subconsciously or doing so when she thought no one was watching. But Emma was always watching and aware of where her lover's head was and easily met Regina where she was at. They were good at doing that for each other. Between her, Lucy, the bar, and the bike shop they were all plenty busy, but always made time in the evenings and weekends to come together. Little by little these two people were becoming like family; their hearts known a little more to each other with each passing day. Emma thought about this as she wiped at the batter Lucy had playfully swiped on her nose.

Emma was cleaning up from the waffle breakfast mess she and Lucy had made as a surprise for Regina when a ringing had sounded between their splash war in the kitchen sink and the bubbles spilling out on the counter. Regina left the table to answer it. Emma was dabbing at the bubbles on Lucy's cheek with a dish cloth as the girl sat on the counter giggling and trying to push the bubbles back into the sink where they belonged. She turned when she heard footsteps returning as Regina came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, white as a sheet.

Emma immediately lost her laughter as she rounded the counter meet her girlfriend. "Regina?"

Then Lucy was there between them as pale lips tried to work. Regina leaned back against the wall weakly and Emma moved with her, keeping Regina upright by holding her firmly about the waist. Thinking Regina needed some breathing room with Lucy hovering worriedly she nodded back to the kitchen. "Luce, get some water okay?" The little girl darted off and Emma reached up to cup Regina's cheek, stroking thumb coaxing as those eyes finally met hers. They overflowed streaming. "What's happened?"

"They found them."

Henry. Jacinda. _Shit fuck._ "Oh god. Regina, no wonder you're…"

Regina's head shook as their eyes met. And a light shined from those eyes like Emma had never seen before. "They're alive."

**::::::::::::::::::::**

The trip to the small town hospital at the very tip of New Hampshire before the Canadian border was a blur but each passing minute felt like a year. They rented a car and got on the road immediately after the call. Regina and Lucy had not said a word the entire drive as Emma navigated traffic, but sat holding each other in the back seat with Hyacinth tucked between them and the ever present storybook Lucy insisted on grabbing in their scramble out the door. The moment they stepped into the hospital room where Henry was propped up in bed attached to beeping machines, but clearly awake and more than aware of their presence Regina fell completely apart at the seams. Lucy too as a million happy tears and questions only two people knew the answers to unfolded.

Henry couldn't speak with the tube in his throat doing his breathing for him. He had woken up from his coma nearly a month ago, but could do little more than stare ahead. Over time he had gained some use of his left hand. A few fingers. But it was enough. Enough for a phone number to be scrawled for a nurse to read and make the call. The other person who had the answers was in another room down the hall still unresponsive.

It was surreal for Emma. Watching this young man she only knew from the photos and stories Regina and Lucy told her become real. Regina had not taken her eyes off of Henry at all nor did she move her hand from contact with him. One hand on her son and one on Emma's knee with Lucy balanced on her lap. Emma noticed that Regina seemed not even to blink and she suspected from too many lost moments that maybe Regina felt like she was making up for. And for a moment Emma realized this is what it would have felt like if her Dad had woken up. That feeling was sobering in a way she had not been ready for as she watched this happy ending play out in real time. But it wasn't the end of anything. It was the beginning of what was becoming clear would be a long road of healing. And one she wanted to walk right alongside with the people she loved.

Regina asked a few simple questions Henry was able to write a Y or an N to, but after his hand gave out to shaking Regina took it again and held on as Lucy did the same. Hope for more filled the room; more time together and more answers. It was a miracle. There was just no other word to describe it. Emma had long given up on the idea of those being possible. But as two people she loved and that had become family through a chance meeting one rainy night were being reunited with theirs right before her eyes Emma began to believe in miracles again.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Regina described the feeling of seeing Henry as if in a lucid dream. Being too real, aware, and vivid it finally felt like she had some control over the situation back again. Everything appeared fresh, new, and bright, but everything also slowed down. Time became still and quiet. Like Lucy was too quiet and clinging to Regina like a baby Koala. The kid who always had an opinion on everything and something to say now said nothing. Those eyes were wide and full missing nothing. That worried Emma.

At one point Jacinda's Stepmom Victoria showed up and things sped up from there. The woman may have been what Ruby called a bitch in heels, but she sure knew how to get people moving. Arrangements for transportation to a private hospital in Boston were made. The best care and rehab promised too and Victoria signed her name on all of it. But that was not anything on their radar right now. Right now Lucy looked ready to fall asleep and Regina… Well Regina looked like she had the rest of her heart back; simply glowing with life in a way Emma had never seen her quite whole before.

With Henry asleep and visiting hours nearing a close, Emma led a reluctant Regina and Lucy out the hospital to a nearby hotel a block away. She got them a room with two beds. They had nothing but what they wore with them in their hurry to get there and the hotel had only some shampoo and soap. Emma went back out to a gas station across the street and picked up a few basics and a couple of personal pizzas from the mini mart. By the time she got back Regina had Lucy sitting on the bed fresh from a shower wearing a button up over shirt Regina had tied around her waist earlier clearly ready for bed. Regina brushed and braided Lucy's wet hair as she put their stuff in the bathroom and put a slice of pizza for each of them on paper towels she found on the counter.

They ate in companionable silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Or rather Regina and Emma ate as they tried to coax a few bites into Lucy. The kid pushed it way.

**:::**

"Are you not hungry love? You didn't eat lunch." Regina eyed the untouched slice. In truth she wasn't much hungry either for the adrenaline from earlier leaving her system. She was beyond happy, but still very much inside of the dream that was now real.

Lucy's head shook. "My stomach hurts."

Regina wiped her mouth on a paper towel as Emma began to clean up their meal. She moved closer to the head of the bed and pulled Lucy up to sit on her lap with her back leaning against the headboard. Her granddaughter leaned heavy against her and she began to rub slow gentle circles on an upset stomach. Emma joined them a moment later, sitting right up next to them. An arm came around her shoulder holding them both. "Why do you think your tummy is upset Luce?"

A shrug as Lucy only shrunk further in her arms. "Too many questions."

Regina shared a look with Emma and cradled Lucy's head against her heart as she pressed her lips to the top of a head in quiet understanding. "And not enough answers." And little tears rolled. "Oh I know sweetheart."

"And Mom's not awake yet."

"Yet being the key word kid." Emma took Lucy's hand. "The doctor's say she's showing signs that she will. We just need to be patient and wait a little longer." But those words did not have the desired effect Emma had seemed to hope they would. More tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks instead.

"But you said there's only so long someone can be in a coma and wake up okay." A hard sniffle. "And Dad was in one for a long time and he's almost not okay, and Mom…" Lucy began to cry.

Regina looked at Emma in question wondering just when that conversation had taken place and she realized when it must have been. The guilty look on that face said enough for the moment to make that question cease to exist as Emma's eyes misted too. Then Emma was up and across the room. Regina split her focus partially back to Lucy, trying to pacify the child in her arms as Emma returned with something in hand.

**:::**

Lucy buried her face in her G'ma's chest as she cried. Then she felt a tap on her knee and she lifted her wet eyes enough to turn her head. She blinked in wonder. Emma had her storybook open and near the end of her favorite story where Cinderella and the man from their world were standing before a spinning ring of fire; the magical bridge between realms. She looked up from the page Emma was pointing to. Then a finger tapped the last few lines there.

"What's it say kid?"

Lucy knew what it said, but she wasn't sure she believed it entirely anymore, but Emma only leaned in closer, tapping the page again. Puzzled now Lucy did. "And another adventure awaits them on the other side. A second chance to be happy if they choose to be."

"Exactly my point in this whole thing. You love your parents and they love you kid. Love is a part of all happiness, and no matter what you have to stay open to that. And you have to hang onto the hope that goes with it."

"It's just a story Emma."

"Even so, all stories had to start somewhere and most start right inside someone's heart. And as long as someone believes that stories are more than words that magic will always exist."

Her lips rolled in as she considered that. Lucy turned around fully and leaned to rest her head against G'ma's heart. Maybe if she listened there for a moment she would understand what Emma meant. The steady beat against her ear helped calm hers down. Emma reached over and tapped her chest then.

"And you have one of the most hopeful hearts I know of on this planet."

"Who are the other ones?" And the look Emma gave her over her head said it all to Lucy as the arms holding her pulled her closer.

"It runs in your family kid and somehow, some way we are all going to find our happiness together and today with your Dad is a great beginning."

"But what if…" Lucy's fear when unsaid.

"That's just it sweetie. It's a big if." Regina added. "And at this point an unlikely one."

"Look Luce. I know what it's like when others tell you what you can and can't do, especially as a kid and that's not what I'm doing here. But ultimately, whatever you're considering keeping or giving up, the choice is yours. No one else can make it for you when it comes to what you believe." Emma searched her eyes, tilting her head. "So what's your choice Luce?"

Lucy thought about that question and about what G'ma had said about there being different kinds of magic. And today was a special kind of magic that couldn't be found in a storybook or at the end of a rainbow. This kind, Lucy was coming to understand, could only be found in the heart beat of hope. G'ma believed in hope and Emma too and if they all did this thing; of keeping hope in their hearts, then maybe, just maybe things would keep getting better for her family. "I'm gonna stay hopeful." And her cheeks were kissed. Both of them and she found herself giggling under two sets of tickle hands as Emma and G'ma shared a kiss of their own over her head.

**:::**

Regina was able to coax Lucy to eat some after that. Then into the bathroom to brush little teeth before she tucked Lucy in for the night as Emma traded them places for the shower. She sat on the side of the bed watching her granddaughter sleep. One more kiss to Lucy's forehead and she eased off the bed and went to the door. The room was suddenly warm in a way that she needed some air. She cracked the door behind her least Lucy wake up and need something. In the quiet night with the cool wind off the water in the distance against her skin Regina finally felt present.

They had few answers and far too many questions still, but more over anything else she felt was grateful; for Emma's love and Lucy's rekindled hope. For the arms she knew would hold her as she fell asleep tonight. But overall, right here and right now Regina was grateful for her son's life. As this feeling settled over her she shifted her feet, sandals scraping concrete.

She felt it before she saw it; a light brushing saying hello and then a tickle when she moved. Looking down the corner of her mouth turned up. Regina bent and picked up the feather that had found her somehow on this night. Such a small and delicate thing, yet it carried the strength to fly above the world. She turned it over in her hands stroking the edge with a fingertip just as Emma's arms encircled her waist from behind and lips gently kissed her cheek in a quiet promise that everything was going to be more than alright **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Epilogue on Wednesday J. And for those of you following my other story Special Delivery, chapter 1 of the sequel - A Package Deal - will be posted in a few hours.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thank you for all your kudos, comments, and favs/follows. The welcome and warmth you have shown this story has made it all that much more fun to write. You all are wonderful! Here it is - We made it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**-Epilogue-**

:::::::::::::::

Regina sat next to the window in the hospital watching the room sleep. Once Victoria took over the arrangements they had been moved to the private hospital back home in Boston about ten minutes from the bike shop. Henry insisted through a squiggle of back and forth notes on a double room with Jacinda who had woken up just yesterday much to everyone's relief. It was a long road of recovery ahead for both of them, but awake and close to home things in their life were starting to turn around and they were all learning a new normal. Over the last several weeks they had fallen into a routine of sorts.

She'd wake up and get ready for work while Emma pried Lucy out of bed. They'd have breakfast together and go their separate ways for the day only to come together for a shared meal at the hospital each evening as a family. Lucy read to her parents from the storybook and chatted happily about her day. When the sun said goodbye to another day Regina would fall asleep in Emma's arms. That was her favorite part of the day; that quiet darkness with their skin connected between the sheets. Emma had officially moved in a few weeks ago and they were enjoying the domestic side of their relationship a great deal.

For Regina it was the little things she grew to appreciate and love. Emma knowing how she took her coffee or the way she liked the towels folded just so. The blonde had made a wreck of her kitchen more than once and usually there was a comical story to keep them company as they cleaned it up together. The way Emma had bonded with Lucy though is what she loved to watch the most. A soft smile turned up the corner of her lips as Regina watched Lucy dozing in Emma's arms in the chair next to Jacinda's bed. Emma's head was tilted back against the wall, pink lips slightly parted and there was not a care in the world on that beautiful face. It was late and the evening had gotten away from them after a heavy Italian take out meal they had picked up on the way. Afterwards, those two had passed out.

Regina rubbed her face briskly to wake up some. The weeks had been a blur. Little by little they were learning more and more about what had happened. But it was a slow process with Henry's ability to communicate with the breathing tube and his fine motor skills. Doctors were confident in a full recovery given time, but she could tell her son was impatient. It showed in the way he held the pencil to write, trying to force letters into words that used to be so easy to do before. He painstakingly tried to write words over the course of hours and what he couldn't write he attempted to draw in symbols; like accident, lost, woods, hit, heads, deer and water. Regina had verbalized a sequence of events with their yes no finger tap pattern Henry used to try to confirm or deny and make sense of them.

From what she had been able to piece together Henry and Jacinda had taken an alternate route to Maine, a wrong turn and missed hitting a deer. They had gone off the road and over a bank into the woods landing in some water. Hurt, confused, and dark they had gotten free of the car before it sank losing everything personal in the water, gotten lost, wandering for who knows how long until they just stopped moving from injury and fatigue. Laid down and did not get up. The ambulance crew at the hospital told the doctors they had been found by a hunter about 15 miles off the main road unconscious and severely dehydrated.

It was an outrageous story. One that should not be possible for all the what if's and still missing pieces, but it was a story of survival and hope. It was a miracle she decided. Regina's thoughts were interrupted by Emma stirring across the room. Green eyes fluttered open and a soft smile came her way. Regina held those eyes in her own letting them speak in the quiet between them.

Yes. Regina Mills believed in miracles. And the other one that had come into her life most unexpectedly was attached to the heart across the room looking at her now. That was the one Regina decided then and there, that she planned on calling her wife.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Lucy stood in the gift shop looking between two different notebooks. They both had the same theme with motorcycles on them. One in a pattern of small bikes and the other with two different bikes coming to meet front wheel to front wheel in the middle of the notebook. That one she decided and put the other one back just as she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Find something kid?"

Lucy held up the notebook for Emma to see. "I need a pen though to go with it."

"I think there's some by the register." Emma guided her over in that direction and together they browsed the many different options. "How about this one?" A pink glitter feather pen was held up. Lucy shook her head. "But it's your favorite color and it sparkles and lights up. Triple win."

"I need it to match." Lucy began to explain as she picked through another container. "G'ma says it's always important to have the right tool for the job. And this job is very important. You know, like last week when we wanted to make smoothies and you used the food processor lid on the blender instead of the right one. The right tool makes a difference." That had resulted in a mess and frozen fruit exploding all over the kitchen.

"That wasn't my fault." Emma muttered. "You pressed the button before I could get the lid on right."

"I only pressed it when you told me to."

"Yeah well… they turned out good anyway right?"

Lucy smirked. "Yeah after G'ma made us clean the splatter off the walls."

"Who knew blueberries could stain like that?"

Hazel eyes rolled. "Only everyone."

"Oh look!" Emma held up a pen in with a rainbow wheel print. "It matches."

Taking the pen, Lucy held it up to the cover. It was perfect for what she had in mind. They got in line just as G'ma came into the shop. Lucy waved from their spot in line.

Regina sided up to Emma. "There you two are. It's about to start, we need to hurry."

Lucy wrinkled her nose over the kissing sound. "I just need to get these G'ma." She showed the prize of the day and happily took the money she was handed for the purchase.

"I'll meet you in our places then." Her G'ma leaned in and gave her a kiss and ruffled her hair before heading back outside.

After making her purchase Lucy took Emma's hand as they made their way outside. She swung their hands happily as she thought about the fun afternoon ahead. When she had asked for this she had gotten an answer she was not expecting. It had taken a lot of planning and preparation, but they were finally going to do it. The weather was sunny, but with the cool breeze coming in off the water it was a beautiful late summer afternoon. Lucy adjusted her jacket, a light weight pink leather version of her G'ma's rose stitched black riding jacket. Emma was in her red one and together they looked like they family they had come to be.

They walked past row after row of motorcycles lined up on Storybrooke's Main Street where the sidewalks had been roped off for a twenty mile stretch through town. Finally she spotted G'ma on the BMW and Emma's yellow trike lined up right next to it in the procession. All around them motors were being started and they walked quicker to get to their places. Lucy hopped in the side car of the BMW as G'ma helped strap her in.

"Tuck that bag down by your feet Luce." Regina directed as she adjusted the strap on the pink helmet under Lucy's chin. "What did you need a new notebook for anyway?"

"You know how Dad used to write stories?" She began and grinned as the BMW was fired up right along with Emma's trike.

Regina took out a cell phone and pressed a few buttons. "Mmhhm."

Louder to be heard over the motors. "Well, I wanna start writing my own stories." Lucy took the phone that was handed to her as she waited for the FaceTime call to go through.

"And what kind of story will you start with sweetheart?"

Lucy glanced between her G'ma and Emma as her smile grew. "A magical story about finding true love when you least expect it." Emma revved the trike's motor next to them in what Lucy only took as approval and leaned over planting a lingering kiss on G'ma's lips before the BMW was revved in return. Then Lucy's smile grew even bigger when her parents' faces came into view on the phone screen. Those smiles mirrored her own. They began to move forward and the whistles and calls behind them Lucy knew were due to the little addition of the sign she had made that morning in rainbow glitter letters and had insisted putting on the back of the side car. G'ma had flat out said no to her and Emma's idea of tying cans to trail behind them on the bikes. The _Just Married_ sign was a compromise that suited her just fine from the little ceremony had yesterday in the hospital chapel so her parents could attend.

Lucy squealed as the wind whipped around them. Their first adventure all together as a family was about to begin. The hope in their hearts that had gotten them here, Lucy decided, was the perfect beginning to the story of how her grandparents met one rainy afternoon outside of a bar in Boston, once upon a time.

 

::::::::THE END::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thank you for all your encouragement and support with their story! Sharing your thoughts and ideas throughout has been half the joy for me in writing it. :-)


End file.
